Sparking Love
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been friends for the longest time. Missions and adventures have brought them closer which makes them feel something out of their league. Trials and sacrifices have come to test their relationship. Will they be able to keep the fire spark between them?
1. Beginning of a journey

**Hello reader! It's my first story so please bear with me. I'm not as good as the others but I'm definitely trying my best. And there are some places that I just made up…So please bear with me…But please try to read and give me a review so I would know if I have to change anything with it. Thank you for reading!**

**Love, **

** FairyTailxNaLu**

**SUMMARY:**

Lucy and Natsu have been friends for the longest time. Missions and adventures have brought them closer which makes them feel something out of their league. Trials and sacrifices have come to test their relationship. Will they be able to keep the fire spark between them?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. It belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

** Chapter1: Beginning of a journey**

Early in the morning, Lucy Heartifila was already in the Fairy tail guild. She came there to check some jobs to do so she could pay the rent this coming month. But when she checked the request board, she was not interested to any of the job.

"Uh...this day is not my lucky day…" Lucy claimed as she took her deep breath. Then she exhaled again and again until Happy noticed her. So the blue cat approached Lucy and asked "Lucy? Are you okay?" Then Lucy looked at the blue cat once it asked, "huh? Happy! Yeah, I'm definitely fine. It's just –"before Lucy could finish Natsu started to call Happy "Happy! Are you ready?!" Then the fire mage noticed the blonde's different mood." Hey Luce…are you alright?" Lucy then gave Happy and Natsu a wide smile and said "Yes...I'm perfectly fine…I guess I just feel a little sad I couldn't find a job so I can pay my rent and be able to visit my father." She suddenly bowed her head feeling really sad. Then Natsu mumbled softly but Lucy was still able to hear" father huh?"Lucy then glanced at Natsu once she heard the pink haired boy's voice changed "you must miss Igneel as well huh?" The pink haired boy didn't respond so Happy spoke to break the silence between them "Aye! I have an idea!" Both mage looked at the blue cat surprised then the cat continued "Why don't we search for some clues where all the dragons might have gone!?" then the cat flew due to excitement. The blonde immediately agreed to the cat, and then she held Natsu's hand "Come on Natsu! I and Happy will help you!" The fire mage then looked at the blonde girl slowly and gave a smirk "THEN I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

As the three was ready to travel bringing their things, a crimson haired girl came to approached them. "Natsu! Lucy! Happy! You seem to be excited…Where are you all going?" Then Lucy held the girls wrist"Erza! We're going to find Igneel, Is it not exciting?!"

"Indeed it is…But where are you going to find him?"

"Yeah Happy! Where are we exactly going to start our journey?" Then the blue cat almost lost his balance while he was flying.

"Eehh…hahaha…I don't know…"the cat then exclaimed which made Lucy, Natsu and Erza felt weak in their knees.

"Know what?! We can't go on without a place to go" Lucy then rubbed her face as she tries to think of what to do. Then a brown haired girl approached them. "Hey… I can give it a try…" The four then unison shouted "CANA!"

"Cana! Can you try to know where we can start to find Igneel and the other dragons?!" Lucy ran towards her.

"Eh...no..." Cana replied

"WHAT!? Then you're no help!" Natsu screamed as he hoped for a yes from his guild mate. Then Erza gave a scary look at Natsu which made him hide behind Lucy."Cana, what can you do for this journey then?"Erza then asked the brunette

"I may try to sense some stories around Magnolia about these dragons…BUT!" Everyone eyes widen as they waited for the brunette to continue."These may not be as accurate as it may sound...remember these are rumors not facts…"

The fire mage then raised a hand doing the Fairy Tail hand signature "I'm all fired up!" Lucy then thank Cana "Thanks Cana! At least we have somewhere to start" Moments after thanking, Cana brought out her cards and did her magic. She concentrated for almost ten minutes. Natsu and Happy was trying to hold their breath while waiting for Cana to finish.

"DONE!"

Everyone then widens their eye. Natsu then grabbed Cana's wrist" What is it?!What did you see?!" Erza then touches the pink haired boy's shoulder signing to calm down.

"There are rumors about some dragon legends…In the north… Mountain Hagankusan"

**(A/N: I just made up the name of that mountain. I'm not really familiar with places used in FT. Sorry)**

"Alright…Thank you Cana" Erza then gave a smile to her

"Glad to help" She gave back a smile then walked towards the bar again

"Natsu. Lucy. Happy. I'm glad to offer my help…" Erza said in a straight face

Lucy then sweat dropped "Eehh...A-alright…" Then Erza left and took her things back from home.

While the three was waiting for Titania to come back, the three waited in a table eating some snacks Mirajane has offered. Then a dark haired guy came to approach Natsu's table.

"Oi! What's up Flame brain!?" The dark haired called out. "What did you say?! Ice freak!" Natsu stood starting to position for a fight. "I said FL-AME BR-AIN…" then the two started to stare at each other signing to fight. As they were about to fight, they heard someone putting down some utensil with force "Gray was just asking what were you up to, Natsu." Then she gave both of them a scary look which made them stop.

Gray then stood up straight and asked Lucy what was their plan. "Lucy, where are you going with flame breath?" Lucy then return to her normal face and replied "ah, where going to Mt. Hagankusan to look for the dragons, Igneel."

"That sounds fun…Then count me in!" Gray then brought about a fist signing to join the mission. Lucy then fist punched gray. Before Natsu agreed, he gave them a frown then fist punched them soon.

Moments later, Erza came now with her huge luggage. "Friends, we're bringing along Juvia. She'd like to help us out." Lucy then soon held Juvia's wrist and said "thanks Juvia!" The water mage then gave a smirk to them. Back in her mind, _If Gray-sama is going Juvia better come along as well…_

They were all complete now and ready to leave. Natsu then shouted before running towards the door of the guild. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"They all gave a giggle as they saw how excited the fire mage was then they took off.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**That's the first chapter…Hope you liked it. I know that it's not that exciting yet but I promise you the story would get better as you continue to read…Please give a review and a comment to the story, I'd appreciate it a lot. And sorry if there would be some wrong grammars and spelling. **

**Thanks again for reading my story, please continue reading it!**

**Love,**

** FairyTailxNaLu**


	2. Mt Hagankusan

**Hello reader!**

**Here is Chapter 2… you will be able to read a little Gruvia story… But soon the NaLu story will start now…**

**ENJOY!**

**Love,**

** FairyTailxNaLu**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. It belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mt. Hagankusan**

"Why!?Why did we have to ride this carriage?!" Natsu then was about to puke. Lucy can't help to worry about him so he rubbed his back trying to comfort her friend. "Sorry Natsu, there is no other way to travel there."

"Natsu, get hold of yourself, I'm pretty sure we are near at the foot of the mountain." Erza said then crossed her arms in her chest. Lucy still continued to rub his back "you heard that? We're near…"

While the three was inside the carriage with Happy, Juvia and Gray was the one controlling the ride. They we're silent almost the whole travel. Juvia then decided to break the silence. "Haay…what a long ride…"

"hmmm…are you bored?" Gray then gave a glance to his seatmate

"No! uh-uh…Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"umm… do you feel weird with Juvia?"

"What? No…why would you think like that?"Gray then raised a brow to her

"Well, ever since I became part of Fairy Tail I have acted really weird around you…Now, I'm trying to be as normal as I can be whenever I'm around you…" the water mage then lowered her head and her bangs now is covering her eyes.

"Eeh. Juvia, don't cry! I'm totally fine with you like this… Be who you are even when you're around me" Gray then put his hand on top of Juvia's hand. The water mage then looked at the man beside him and gave him a grin.

Moments later, they have reached the foot of Mt. Hagankusan so Gray then announced it to all "We're here! Mt. Hagankusan… Step down already!" As the carriage stopped moving and hearing the ice mage's voice, Natsu then jumped out "I'm all fired up!"Lucy then came soon after him "Natsu! Don't just jump out like that!"He then came close to Lucy and gave a grin "Alright! I won't do it again." Erza soon stepped down as she was able to stand up straight already; she puts her arms around her chest "Alright! Here is the plan…" They all gathered up and discussed.

After a little discussion, they have finished talking about their plan. Erza then started up the summary of their plan "So, Natsu and Lucy are partners. Gray and Juvia are buddies. And for me…" she then stops talking. Happy then flew beside the scarlet haired and proclaimed "I'm with her!" After hearing this, Erza then gave a scary look to the Blue cat but it seemed not to affect the cat and instead it gave a smirk to them all. "Let's go! See you guys later back here!" Gray then grabbed Juvia's hand and went to their direction. As Gray left, they went on too to their direction.

After they all separated, Lucy and Natsu kept on walking finding nothing. To break their silence of disappointment, Lucy then started to talk to Natsu. "So, Natsu? Um… what does Igneel look like?" The fire mage was still busy trying to get any scent of a dragon when he heard the name of his father. "Eh? Igneel? Uh…His big…red and strong!" Natsu leaped as he tried to describe his father then he stopped leaping and went close to Lucy and showed his scarf to her "His skin is like this…" Lucy then stared at his scarf making her face close to him "Does it feel like this too?" then she looked up to her friend and heard him " Y-yeah…he actually gave this to me…" Lucy then stood up and cheered him, "Great! So let's continue looking for them!" then she gave a grin.

They continued to walk when it seemed to be hopeless to find anything that could lead them to Igneel. The sun was already setting and they started to realize they are sort of getting lost. "Natsu? Can't you smell Erza or Gray anywhere? We've been walking like forever…And we can't find them!" Natsu still trying to find their guild mates' scent. "I can't get any of their scent…" Lucy then grabbed Natsu's biceps "Natsu, it's getting dark…We better find a place to stay at first and let the night end." Natsu then looked at his friend having a worried looked "Alright, we'll just continue tomorrow morning." So they looked for a cave they could spend the night and luckily they found one good enough to shed them.

Night fell and it started to rain, Lucy then felt cold and her body was starting to shiver. While Natsu, remained warm because of his own body heat. Little by little, Lucy went close to the fire mage to feel his warmth. Until Lucy's body was lying on the biceps of the fire mage. "You are sure cold huh? Lucy."Natsu trying to tease the blonde.

"What do you think?! You can say that because-"Lucy trying to defend herself when she was suddenly cut by Natsu's action. Natsu put his arms around Lucy's waist and slept at her shoulder. "I guess we can sleep now?" Natsu mumbled as he was falling asleep. Lucy can't help to redden her cheeks as she mumbles back to her friend "Thank you Natsu." Then she tilted her head to sleep on Natsu's head.

While the two mage was in the mountain getting lost, Gray and Juvia went back to their base and saw Erza and Happy setting up the tent. Gray was unaware holding Juvia's hand which made the water mage blush all throughout the journey. Happy seemed to notice them first and so he greeted them "Gray! Juvia! Are you now a couple?!" Gray then wondered to what the cat said then he looked down where the cat was looking at. Then he noticed he was holding Juvia's hand "Eh! Juvia! Sorry!I-I" Juvia just then gave a giggle to see his reaction towards his action. Erza then approached them and said, "Didn't you notice this Gray?" Gray then looked away to hide his tinted cheeks with red and said "No." Juvia then came to Happy and offered her help to fix the tent.

As the water mage left, Erza then came closer to Gray to whisper, "Have you seen Natsu and Lucy?" Gray then stepped back and was shock to what he just heard. "No, why?"

"It's just that, they haven't returned yet. And it's really dangerous already inside this mountain."

"Then I better should look for them now!"

"No… I guess we just have to trust Natsu with this. He can handle himself and Lucy."

"BUT-"then a thunder roared which made Gray stop talking

"We better finish fixing our tent, soon it's going to rain." Erza then tapped the shoulder of the ice mage and left. Gray can't help to worry for his friends, _Natsu…Lucy…where are you? Please be safe_. He said to himself in mind.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**I hope guys you enjoyed Chapter 2…Please give it a review and comment so that I know what you think about this chapter…**

**To give you a glimpse of Chapter 3 it's about NaLu, this could be the part where they start to develop feeling for each other. Will they be able to admit this to each other?**

**I hope you will be excited for the next chapter, so please stay tuned in my story…**

**Thank you for the readers who will review and comment…**

**Love,**

** FairyTailxNaLu**


	3. First Guardian

**Hey Readers!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this Chapter… Please give it a review after reading, I'd appreciate comments about this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Guardian **

The sunlight has now appeared throughout the mountain. After the strong wind and rains that happened last night, Natsu and Lucy haven't left their position from sleeping in the cave. Natsu was still hugging Lucy by her waist while the blonde was peacefully sleeping in his chest.

Lucy woke up first as she felt a warm sunlight hit her legs. But not realizing she was lying down on her best friend's chest.

"Hmmm…what is this warm somewhat chest I feel? Am I dreaming?" Lucy said still her eyes were closed and her hand was exploring the 'object' she is feeling. Suddenly she hears Natsu waking up, so she opened her eyes and to her surprise she sort of screamed but not too loud to wake up the fire mage. She then thought to herself, _OH MY GOODNESS! Did I just caress his chest and thought I was dreaming…For peace sake, it's Natsu's chest! Never thought it would feel like that..Ooohhh…SO HOT!_

She then slap her mind off asking herself "Did I just thought of that?!No!No!No!"

"What's the matter Luce? Good morning…" Natsu then woke up scratching his eyes

"G-good m-mo-morning Natsu…" She stuttered as she started to flush red early in the morning. The fire mage then noticed her face turning red, so he went close to her and touched her forehead then asked "Are you sick Luce? Your face is red" To Lucy's embarrassment, she stood up and walked away saying "I'll just get some air…"

~…x…~

**Lucy's POV**

After walking a little bit far from the cave, I felt my heart beating faster than usual. I didn't know what to say or how to explain it to myself what I'm feeling. Yeah sure, I feel something for Natsu… Like more than a friend? I don't know! Oh my goodness… Why do I feel like this for him!? This early morning!

Suddenly I heard someone calling out my name, and to my surprise Natsu was running after me. So I came to approached him and said "Yes Natsu?"

"I'm hungry Luce! Come on let's find something to eat!" He said to me then gave me his signature grin

"Sure, we haven't actually eaten anything yet after we separated from the others." I told him as I felt my stomach grumble as well.

Natsu then grabbed my hand and ran towards the opposite path I was walking. I was actually a bit tripping for he was running quite too fast. Then I realized, our hands were laced to each other more than the usual way he holds my hand. Then suddenly I felt he was holding my hand even tighter.

"Natsu, why are you holding my hand really tight? It's not like I'm going to run away from you…" I said while running

"I just want you close to me…" He replied while running and panting. I can't help but blush again after hearing Natsu's reason for holding my hand. Then we stopped running, we were breathing heavily and really tired. I didn't understand why we have stopped, so I asked "Why'd we stop? Did you find any food?"

"No, someone is watching us…" Natsu replied while breathing heavily then he tightens his grip to my hand, signing that we should be cautious about our surrounding.

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy then stopped running after the fire mage sensed someone was eyeing them. He brought Lucy closer to him so she won't be harmed, "Stay close Lucy, I sense someone is eyeing us."

"Really where?" Lucy asked as she held the fire mage's left arm

"I don't know…I can't smell anything…"

"Where are you!?Show yourself!" Natsu continued as he tried to watch the surrounding around them. Suddenly the bushes started to make sound and the celestial mage noticed this, "Natsu! Something is moving there!" then she points towards their right side from where they are standing.

Something jumped out from the bushes which are a small creature but then it still scares Lucy. As she gave a little scream, the little creatures ran back to where they hid. But then another noise happened coming from the bushes again this time coming from the left side of Natsu.

"Show yourself already!" Natsu shouted eager to know who is eyeing them. Suddenly a voice was heard by the two mage. "Stop and leave…While you can"

"Who are you? Where are you!?" Lucy then responded as she heard the voice coming from the forest

Then a small girl appeared in front of them. The girl was wearing a long off pink dress reaching the ground. She looked like a 5 year old kid. She came out having no emotions then she commanded them again. "Go back to where you came from…And never return"

"Yes that is the prob-"Lucy tried to explain when suddenly she was cut off by the fire mage. "Do you know anything about the Dragons?"

"Dragons...Leave…" the little girl cried out

The pink haired was starting to get pissed and shouted "Stop telling us to leave unless you tell us something about the dragons!"

"No."

"AHHHH!" Natsu was now irritated and started to stomp his feet while walking towards the girl with a fire ignited in his fist. Then the blonde called out Natsu to catch his attention "NATSU! STOP!" And suddenly the fire mage stopped walking feeling his body frozen due to Lucy's voice of dominance.

Lucy now approached the little girl and leveled her as she tried to ask the girl. "What's your name? If I may ask…"

"Yatsika" The girl replied as she looked in the celestial's eyes

**(A/N: That name is an OC…Sorry please bear with me…)**

"What exactly are you doing here in the woods?" Lucy then gave another question

"I'm a guardian here…That is why I am commanding you to leave" Yatsika cried without any emotion in her face still

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu suddenly butted in as he felt like fighting. But then Lucy stood up signing the flame boy to calm down. Lucy then continued to ask the guardian.

"What are you guarding? Is it something forbidden?"

"Yes, it is forbidden… That is why I can't let you know anything about it…"

As Yatsika replied to the blonde, a sudden fire was coming to their way and a bright light came to them. They couldn't bear the brightness causing them to close their eyes. Moments later Lucy felt a cold stony ground and she opened her eyes instantly.

"Where am I?" she said as she tried to sit up after lying down in the ground. Suddenly a voice was calling out, "Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?!" That was the only time she realized she was alone, so she instantly thought Natsu was the one calling for her. "Natsu! I'm over here!"

To her surprise Yatsika came out from the shadows and approached her who was sitting in the floor.

"Yatsika? What is happening? Where am I?" Lucy asked as she was starting to get confused, then suddenly the voice of Natsu ascended soon after seeing the blonde on the floor. The fire mage then held the blondes shoulder checking her if she was hurt. "Lucy! Are you okay?!" Then the blonde just nodded as she looked into the black onyx of her friend. Then she shifted her attention back to the little girl.

"I brought you to a place where you can't use magic." As the little girl said this, the fire mage then checked his fist if it would bring out fire. But to his disappointment, Yatsika was right, no magic could exist.

"Now, I'm telling you again… Leave and never return to Mt. Hagankusan…" Yatsika commanded them again.

Natsu can't take what he was hearing anymore so he lowered his head and talked "Please… Just this once. Tell me about the dragon rumors here… Igneel…"Then suddenly the little guardian was surprised to what name she just heard. "Di-Did you j-just say Igneel?"

"Yes...He is the one who took care of me. But sudden-"

"All of the dragons disappeared year 777 on the 7th month and 7th day…" Yatsika cuts Natsu as she explained what she knows.

"Yes! Exactly… do you know anything?" Natsu said as his face started to lit up a bit.

"I don't know where they are exactly. All I know is that they are invisible for our naked eye. But you as a dragon slayer, I guess you have a possibility to find him."

"Alright! Then we better start finding the dragons!" Natsu said as his hopes started to rise up

"WAIT!... I can't promise you, you can find them… I just don't want to disappoint you" Yatsika said as she tried to warn the two mage.

As the guardian gave warnings already to their mission, Lucy and Natsu was brought back to the last place they were, in the middle of the mountain. The two mage totally forgot that they were lost in the mountain as they continued to their journey to find the dragons.

Meanwhile in the main camp, Erza and the rest was still waiting for the coming of the two mage. She was starting to get worried as noon time started to come already.

"Where is that two?! They are gone already for a day!"Erza said as she stood up sitting in a big stone near the camp.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to find them!" Gray shouted as he can't control his worries anymore towards the two mage

"Gray! I'm coming with you if you go…" Juvia said as she ran towards the ice mage

"Wait, maybe… they are in the middle already of their journey… " Erza disagreeing to her nakama's idea, then she continued, "Happy! Fly as high as you can…kindly check if you can find them from above then tell them to wait for us, then come back to guide us towards them…Ok?"

"Aye!" Then the blue cat flew as he hears the order of the scarlet haired girl

"Happy we're counting on you…" the scarlet haired girl murmured as she looked up following the flight of the cat.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3- **

**So readers? What do you think? Need more NaLu moments? Tell me what you think of this chapter so that I can be inspired what to put in the next chapter…Sorry if I used an OC, I just had to… But I hoped you enjoyed it… I'll try to update as fast as I can…Please give it a REVIEW…**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	4. Truth between them

**Thanks readers! For following and favorites… You inspire me VERY MUCH! SO here I PRESENT YOU CHAPTER 4… I hope you enjoy it…Give it a review after! Thank you!**

**Love, **

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Truth between them**

Natsu and Lucy have continued their journey after encountering the first guardian, Yatsika. They forgot about being lost in the mountain. Their journey seemed to be endless finding nothing. But this didn't stop the fire mage from searching his missing father.

As the two mage kept on walking towards nowhere, Lucy was behind Natsu who was so busy trying to get a scent suddenly felt like asking her friend a particular question. But there is something stopping her because the question is really out of nowhere to their current situation.

Lucy took all the courage she could get and tried to catch up with the speed of Natsu. She then cleared her throat which makes her catch the attention of the fire mage.

"Luce, are you okay?"Natsu gave a look to his friend

"Yeah…"Lucy looked down at the ground as she continued to walk. Then she continued her sentence. "Um, Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Well…um...I...uh…"

"What is it Luce? Do you want something?" Natsu stopped walking as he heard his nakama stutter

"No…I just want to ask you something…" Lucy looked at him in the eye then continued to walk. Natsu then continued to walk and walked beside her to hear what she wanted to ask. Lucy then continued her sentence. "Um… Did you ever liked any girl?"

"Huh? I-I never thought of that…why'd you ask?"

"Eehh!? Nothing! I-I was just curious…"

"Well…I always liked you…" Natsu then continued

"Me? W-why?" Lucy so shocked that she widened her brown eyes to Natsu

"I don't know… I guess that's what I think"

"Natsu! You don't think about it! You feel it!" Lucy sort of shouted at Natsu as she felt her cheeks to heat up and tinted with red

"Okay…Okay…" Natsu gave up as he saw the celestial mage quite pissed with what he said

"But really Natsu did you ever like any girl? Like Lisanna…" Lucy returned to her normal self

"She is my friend… And I told you already…I like you…" Lucy widens her eyes again to Natsu and flushed all of a sudden

"Okay, I get it… But I was referring to LIKE LIKE…"

"Yeah… I was referring to you as well… I'm always happy and excited whenever I'm around you especially in missions." Natsu then stopped walking and gave Lucy a big grin which made Lucy smile back.

Lucy then thought to herself, _Sometimes I don't know if that is how Natsu really feels for me or he is just too dense to understand what I'm talking about._ The celestial's thought was cut off suddenly when they heard a huge voice "STOP RIGHT THERE AND NEVER CONTINUE"

Natsu then looked around to find the voice where it is from. He then pulled Lucy near to him as he thought another danger may come their way.

"Not again…" Natsu complained as he thought another trial has come to stop them. To their surprise veins then started to crawl out of a tree then attacked them. Good thing the two mage was able to dodge the attack but caused the two mage to separate.

Lucy took the chance and grabbed her keys and took Cancer "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! CANCER!"

"CANCER!-ebi"

"Cut those veins Cancer! Go!"

As Lucy commanded her spirit, Natsu then attacked the veins. "Fire Dragons Wing attack!" He jumped off from the ground as he attacked the veins. Cancer was able to cut does veins and Natsu was able to burn it as well. But to their surprise it grew back and attacked them.

"Damn those veins! Why don't they just get burned?!" Natsu standing up after giving another attack.

"Even if I keep on cutting those veins, they just keep on growing back…" Cancer then stood next to the celestial mage.

"Alright I got it I'll summon Taurus to bring down that tree…But continue to cut those veins…okay Cancer?" Lucy said as she gave the spirit some hope. Natsu then gave another try to attack the veins, "Fire Dragon's wing attack!"

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"MOOOOO!"

"Bring down that tree Taurus! GO!"

Before Taurus could ever hit the tree and cut it down, surprisingly a vein has caught Lucy off guard and lifted her up while tightening the grip to her body_."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he heard and seen the celestial mage being wrapped in a vein. Then the voice came again "I"LL LET HER GO IF YOU LEAVE AT ONCE!"

"Who are you?! Where are you!?" Natsu shouted back as he ran towards Lucy's body. "Natsu look! The tree!_KYAAAAAA!_" the grip to Lucy's body tightened again. Natsu then looked at the tree Lucy was talking about. Then the voice spoke again, "I AM TRUMA, GUARDIAN OF THE SACRIFICE." **(A/N: Another OC from me)**

Another veins then crawled down, this time it took the ankle of Natsu and gripped it tight and lifted him up. "WAAHH! Wooh." Natsu's face then turned pale as he felt his motion sickness attacked him. "NATSU! _KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Suddenly the veins brought near Lucy towards the tree and brought her body inside the tree. "Natsu! Help!"

"She shall be the sacrifice, to set you free" Truma said as Lucy's body was being suck by the tree

"NO! SET HER FREE!wooh."Natsu tried to hold himself

"What shall you offer?"

"What do you want?!wooh."

"HER!"

"NO YOU CAN'T SHE IS MINE!" Natsu shouted then he was released and dropped in the ground."OUCH! what was that for?!"

"Now I know what I want… The truth between you two!"

"Huh? Us?"

"Yes, you and Lucy, what is your relationship with her?"

Voice of Lucy came as her body now was inside the tree, "Friends! Friends! Now let me go!"

"DOMARE!"(Shut up!) Truma said getting pissed with Lucy

"Gomenasai."(I'm Sorry)Lucy said as she was scolded by the tree guardian.

"What kind of sacrifice is that?!" Natsu exclaimed as his faced turned confused with the tree

"The sacrifice of truth, the true feelings you have for her!" Truma said, and then he noticed the face of the fire mage with a confused one. As he was getting pissed he continued himself, "So what is the truth between you and Lucy?"

"I don't know…"Natsu said as he fixed his face with the normal one then he heard a scream, _KYAAAAAAA!_"LUCY!"

"say another nonsense, and sure her body will crush."

"Me and Lucy?" The fire mage paused then he lowered his head making his bangs cover up his eyes then he continued, "Are friends, best of friends…But" then the tree guardian bended down to hear the fire mage continue. "Lucy is the most special person for me. So special that I would do everything to save her just not to hear her cry or in pain."

As Natsu said this, Lucy inside Truma's body thought to herself, _Natsu…Is this really how you feel for me?_ Suddenly the celestial mage then felt a vein was crawling up to her and grip her out of the tree. She was starting to get confused and just closed her eyes tight for she didn't know what was going to happen next.

Next thing Lucy felt, she was being thrown up in the sky. As she opened her eye, she knew she was falling already. And to her instinct she started to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Natsu!" Natsu then looked up as he saw a blonde girl was falling in the sky. He then stood up to catch her then shouted "LUCY!" As he caught Lucy in a bridal way, their eyes met and locked to each other. They stared at each other for a moment then Truma started to talk again. "Natsu, You have said the truth already. All you need to do is really understand what you just have said."

"Truth? Understand? I don't get it" The pink haired boy said as he tilted his head to confusion. Suddenly the tree started to disappear. Natsu then returned his attention to Lucy and put her down sitting on the ground.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Hai…Thanks Natsu, for saving me"

"Of course! That's what friends do…right?"

"Huh? Hai…About what you said…"

Lucy then lowered her head as she felt her cheeks were starting to flush with the idea on her mind. But before she could continue, she felt a hand cupping her right cheek. She then looked up and met the fire mage's eyes. Natsu then gave a grin to her "Whatever I said to Truma, It's all true."

"Natsu…"

Then the fire mage stood up and extended his hand "Are you ready? Can you walk?" Lucy looked up to him then tried to stand, but her knees went weak. Natsu then lowered himself, making his back face Lucy. "Come on, I'll carry you in my back. It's getting dark already." Lucy rode in the back of Natsu then she buried her face to his shoulder then murmured "Thank you Natsu." As Natsu continued to walk, he murmured back "Always for you Lucy…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**So readers? What can you say with this chapter? Did I satisfy you with a lot of NaLu moments? Don't worry there would be a lot more… I hope Natsu won't be too dense to understand what Truma meant. Anyways, find time to give it a review so that I can change anything that you might find something wrong… I hope you enjoyed it, CAUSE I DID!haha..**

**Wait for the coming chapters, I'll update soon!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	5. Found

**THANK YOU READERS!**

**Did you enjoy the previous episode? Cause I did! Well here is another chapter… I hope you enjoy it… It maybe not as fluffy as the previous one, but I'm telling you there is some NaLu parts here…and a little bit of Gruvia…**

**Hope you enjoy it…Give it a review after! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL. It all belong so HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Found**

Happy has flown up to search Natsu and Lucy from above. Now, he is carrying a big responsibility because Erza and the rest are waiting for him with good news that he has found the two mage. _Natsu…Lucy…where are you?_ The cat has thought to himself as he kept on flying for more than an hour. "Can I go back to Erza? I really hungry now…" He said to himself then he started to imagine going back. "_ERZA! GRAY! JUVIA! Oh! I'm soo hungry!"_

"_WHO TOLD YOU TO COME BACK WITHOUT THEM?!" Erza shouted as a dark aura started to surround the scarlet red haired mage._

Happy then slapped his mind as he thought of that, "Right…I will just die there if I go back without Natsu and Lucy…Well… I better start doing my job properly." The blue cat now was more focused and he started screaming out names hoping he would be heard by the two._ "NATSU! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

….

"Huh?!" Lucy said all of a sudden as Natsu still carried her in his back. Natsu then looked at his right to check on the celestial mage, "Lucy? What's the matter?"

"I thought I heard someone call us…"

"Huh? I didn't hear anything…"

"I thought it was Happy…But anyways, maybe I'm just imagining stuff besides we haven't eaten anything yet…" Suddenly the stomach of the fire mage gave a loud grumble. "Hahaha, Natsu I think your stomach just spoke for you."

"Haha, right. I guess we should look for some food first." Lucy then tapped Natsu's shoulder as she signed she would go down. "Are you sure Luce? Can you stand?" Natsu said before he lets her feet touch the ground. Lucy just replied "mmm" as she nodded to the fire mage. Then they continued to walk as they searched for food.

….

"Why is Happy taking so long?!" Gray said as a nerve on his forehead started to show up

"Gray-sama? Please calm down…" Juvia then sits next to Gray as she passes a bowl of soup she just had made.

"Juvia's right Gray. We should stay calm and wait for Happy to return… After all it's hard to find two missing people." Erza said before sipping onto her soup.

"Gray-sama? Are you bored? Do you want me to entertain you?" Juvia then leans closer to the ice mage. Then the eyes of the ice mage widens as he hears the blue haired mage. "N-No! I'm fine!" he started to shiver as he felt the intense look on Erza telling him not to play Juvia dirty.

Night has fallen and Erza decided to take a rest already for she volunteered to watch over in the midnight and wait for Happy. So Gray and Juvia were left alone watching over near the fire they have made.

"Oi Juvia, aren't you suppose to rest already?" Gray then looked at his left where he finds the water mage staring at the night sky

"Maybe later… I enjoy this moment…"

"What moment? Sitting next to me or the night sky?"

"Both" Juvia then looked at the ice mage which made him flush all of sudden. Then she continued "Gray-sama? Are you blushing?"

"EEEEEHHHH! N-N-NO!" Then he looked away to hide his tinted cheeks then he thought to himself, _Why am I blushing?! I should get use to Juvia say those stuff! What's wrong with me!_ Juvia then leaned more as she tried to see the hiding face of the ice mage, "its okay Gray-sama, I'll pretend I didn't see you flush… I'll just keep it to myself." Then she thought to herself, _for the first time I saw Gray-sama blush because of me…_ Then she started to blush too. Gray then gave a look again to Juvia and saw her blush "Now, why are you blushing?"

"You… thinking of you makes me blush!"Juvia then started to be shy. Gray then just gave a grin to the water mage and looked up the night sky and soon she looked up as well.

….

**Happy's POV**

_Hmmm…where are they? Sure it's night already and I'm pretty sure they could have set up fire._ I said to myself as I continued to search for the two. I noticed a smoke coming from the south which tells me Erza and the rest are still waiting for me. I should better start to find them. Then suddenly I noticed a smoking coming from the north. Then I shouted as my hope started to raise again _THAT COULD BE NATSU AND LUCY!_

Then I flew and flew nearer to the smoke that I have seen. As I was on top of the smoke, I saw a… A PINK AND BLONDE HAIR!_ NATSUUUU! LUCYYYY!_

"huh?" The two mage then looked up and saw me coming right falling onto them. Luckily I fell on Lucy's huge bust. Then I cried of tears, "Lucy! Natsu! I've been looking for you two the whole day!WAAAH!" Lucy then brushed my head trying to calm me down then she puts me down.

"HAPPY!I MISSED YOU!" Natsu then grabbed me and hugged me really tight

"Me too…"

"Happy? Where are the others?" Lucy then tilted her head as she wondered where the others are

"eto… They are actually really behind. They told me to find you two and wait for us to come for you."

"EEHH! Natsu!"

"what?"

"We forgot we were lost in the forest!"

"Huh?! You forgot you two were lost?! How is that even possible?" My eyes then widened as big as a plate.

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu then told all the encounters with the two guardians. It took them the whole night to tell the story. Happy couldn't believe to what he just heard, he laughed at some point, he was shocked and all the emotions he could feel while listening to the story. "Wow… you two have been thru a lot of obstacles in this journey."

"Well, it won't be fun without those!" Natsu said as he grinds to his missed friend

"So Happy? What is the plan now?" Lucy then barged in the conversation

"Uhh… Erza told me that I should tell you to wait for us so that we could catch up to you guys. And it seems that you two have gone so far already."

"Yeah Happy! So far that we totally forgot we were lost!" The fire mage then laughed to the actions he and Lucy have done.

"Alright Happy! Then we shall wait for you and the others here!" Lucy then rose a fist signing she was excited to see her friends again. The blue cat and the fire mage just then gave a grin to show they were excited as well for the meeting up again of friends.

"Then I should be getting along now so that I could get there as early in the morning." Happy then stood up as he was ready to fly again in the sky."By the way Lucy, Natsu, Thank you for feeding me…that was quite a good meal after a hard work."

"Sure thing Happy!" Lucy then gave another grin

"AH! Happy!" then the cat looked back at his fire mage friend

"We shouldn't meet here… Meet us at the stream just a little more farther from here. Okay?" Natsu then lifted a thumb asking the cat. Then the cat replied as he took off "AYE SIR!"

Happy was no long seen in the air. So Natsu and Lucy then prepared to rest already for they were really tired for the day they just had. Later than they know, the sun started to creep out and shone as bright it could be. Another day has come for their journey.

"Natsu, wake up now… We better start walking already" Lucy then was trying to shake the fire mage as she was trying to wake him up. To her surprise, the salmon haired mage then pulled Lucy near to him making their face just inches away, he then murmured to the blonde still his eyes was closed, "5 minutes more".

The blonde couldn't respond to him for she was still in shock in their current situation. Her face was still inches away from his face. And knowing a little wrong move can make their lips meet unexpectedly. Lucy then thought to herself, _OOOHHH MY GOOODNESSS!WHAT SHALL I DO? He is still asleep and he's still holding my arms…I can't move…but…his lips seem to be… s.o.f.t._ The blonde then slap her mind again for thinking like that and pulled herself away from him which made the salmon haired to move towards the other side.

She moved back away from him as she started to talk to herself, "That was so close! And why does this always happen every morning!?"

…

Meanwhile Happy arrived back at the camp before the sun has rose up. Before he could announce to them all that he has found the two mage, he was found asleep already near the bonfire they have used. Erza who was watching over all midnight, she let Happy rest and sleep when she found the blue cat really tired. She waited for the others to wake up as she started to make some food for them.

"Good morning Erza!" Juvia then woke up as soon she felt the warmth of the sun

"Good morning, is Gray still asleep?" Juvia then just nodded as she started to blush a little. As she finishes her thoughts, she started to help Erza prepare their food. "Juvia, Happy is here already and I think he have found Natsu and Lucy."

"Then that's good! We can now find them!"

"Hmm… that is why, after we eat we are going already so that we can see them before the night falls."

Moments later Gray woke up and approached the two ladies who were preparing the food. Juvia then told Gray the good news and they saw Happy still asleep after a long flying mission. They started to eat as soon the food was ready. And later the blue cat woke up as he smelled the food near his nose. The blue cat soon told that he has found Natsu and Lucy and they are to be meet up near the stream that is found in the middle of the mountain.

Now the four mage was on their way towards the stream to meet up with the two lost mage

….

"Finally Natsu! Were here! All we have to do is wait!"

Natsu then sat down crossing his legs and his arms across his chest, "But still you woke me up!" then he pouted and looked away from the celestial mage. Lucy then soon approached her friend and gave a grin "Sorry Natsu…I had too…can I make it up to you?" Before Natsu could respond to her question, a noise has come around them making them shiver.

"Who is it this time?"

(to be continued)

* * *

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**There you have it friends, chapter 5. So what do you think of this chapter? Give it a review! I'll appreciate it really! Give me suggestions if you want, so that I can make the story more INTERSETING…Thank you!**

**Love, **

**FairTailxNaLu **


	6. The last guardian

**HEY READERS!**

**I have here CHAPTER 6! Who's excited? Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this one the way you enjoyed the others…**

**To all the people who reviewed, followed, favorite…THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Because of you guys, I am inspired to finish chapter by chapter…So please keep on reading Sparking Love…**

**And to others who will start to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW and PLAIN JUST READ…I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL. It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The last guardian**

Before Natsu could respond to Lucy's question, a noise has come around them making them shiver.

"Who is it this time?"

Then the noise from the plants came again, so the two mage stood up and ready them self for any encounter with a strong mage.

"Natsu, this could be another guardian. We should be ready." Lucy then positioned herself for fighting

"I know, and stay close to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

After minutes of waiting, a huge man came being blind folded. He wore a long black coat with a hood on his head. As he stopped walking, he stood straight in front of the two mage and put down his hood. "I am the guardian of the lost journey, Nanju."

"Huh? What was his name? Ninja?" Natsu said as he tilted his head with confusion

"Natsu! His name was-"

"I SAID NANJU!" the guardian cut off the blonde as he was pissed for being called out name. Then the guardian continued, "You shall stop and never continue! You have lost your way and you shall never find what you seek for!"

"Why all of you guardians try to stop us and make us return back? Can't you at least be a guardian who helps us?" Natsu said trying to tease the huge man.

"Natsu! Quite it already! It's not helping!" Lucy then started to get made with the fire mage. After giving a little sermon, the fire mage then serious himself.

"All guardians here are not meant to help you… We exist to stop intruders like you."

"WELL THEN MAKE US STOP!" Natsu then jumped off as he was about to attack now the guardian. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" the guardian then disappeared which makes Natsu fall on his feet. Then the guardian appeared behind him and buried Natsu with his huge hand.

"NATSU! Open! Gate of the golden Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy then responded quickly to help Natsu as he was now quite unconscious. "Taurus beat up this guardian!"

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" then Taurus came to attack the guardian but was able to dodge it again. Good thing Taurus sensed the man behind him and gave another attack. But still the guardian was able to stop the ax in front of him. Natsu then came back to himself and tried to stand up "You can't stop us so easy…" the fire mage said whispering it to himself then ignited another fire in his fist.

This time, the fire appeared different. The fire was now redder than before, hotter than before and Natsu was now serious ever than any mission before.

As Lucy see's her friend standing up and notice a different aura from him, she felt Goosebumps and whispered to herself "Natsu…"

The fire mage then gave another attack to the guardian while it was busy trying to stop the axe. And luckily, it hit the guardian at his back while disappearing. Lucy then thought of a unison attack "Taurus! Use Natsu's fire when you see him again!" The fire mage then gave a breath of fire as they try to perform the unison raid.

Nanju then appeared behind Lucy and choked her by locking his arms in Lucy's neck. "Try doing that unison raid, and I'll take her life."

"N-n-no, N-na-t-su. Do it" Lucy said trying to gasp some air

"LUCY!"

"LUCY-SAMA!" Taurus said shouting as he sees his master's condition

Before Natsu could ask Nanju to release Lucy, he saw a huge light appearing in front of him. His body just suddenly froze as he sees it and now he was unable to dodge it and got hit. And once again, he lost his conscious.

As Nanju then gave a strong hit to the fire mage, he then released the grip to Lucy's neck. The blonde then dropped to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She then crawled to Natsu to check on him unconscious. She tried to shake him awake but he was really hurt.

The forest seemed to be filled with black aura by the guardian which causes them to have a hard time seeing. Lucy then tried to look for the guardian around but her vision was starting to blur. All she noticed was the voice of the guardian saying "Perhaps I am still saving your lives… Before I change my mind leave the mountain and never return to look for them…" Lucy still tried to find him but her vision has really failed her. Before she loses her conscious too, she suddenly saw something that caught her attention coming from the other side of the stream, "Is that a red scaled dragon?" she said as she was dropped next to Natsu and heard it say "Natsu"

The guardian has disappeared and the place has returned to its real color. The place has now blue sky, blue slow water moving and the sun was really up now. Erza and the rest has now arrived the meeting place. "Now where is that two? This walk is really long and I just want to rest with them."

"Natsu said to me, in the stream is where we'll all meet. And I know stream is not far away from here now." Happy said while floating at the back of the scarlet haired mage.

"Look! It's the stream!" Juvia then pointed straight ahead and ran ahead of the rest. She looked back to sign them to hurry "Come on! Where here!" She then ran farther reaching the stream. Suddenly a scream came, "LUCY! NATSU!"

Erza and the rest hurried as they heard Juvia scream coming from the meeting place. As soon as Erza, Gray and Happy came, they were shocked to see their friends unconscious and wounded like they went through some harsh battle.

"This can't happen?! Who can beat up Natsu just like this?!" Gray said as he was still in shock with his nakama's condition.

"We better bring them back now to the guild. We don't know when whoever attacked them might come after us again." Erza said as she tried to carry Lucy in her back

Erza and the rest now headed back to the carriage they used. Erza carried Lucy while Gray carried Natsu, and Happy and Juvia was behind assisting both. After a lot of walking they have reached their means of transportation, Erza and Gray put the two mage inside and was guarded by Erza and Happy. Juvia and Gray then started to make their carriage move.

In Juvia's mind she said to herself, _Lucy, Natsu, please be okay. Soon you'll be healed so please stay strong._

* * *

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**There you have it readers… So what can you say about this chapter? Give it a review so that I can know… And if you have any ideas, you are always welcome to give some suggestion to make the story better… Chapter 7 is sure to be FLUFFY, so better wait for it! I'll update soon!THANK YOU!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	7. Love?

**Hey Readers!**

**Chapter 7 is here! I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry if it took so long to update, a lot of duties to do as a student…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love?**

It has been 4 days since they have travelled towards Mountain Hagankusan. They have encountered a lot of trials especially Natsu and Lucy. They were lost and separated from the others yet they were found. They were found by Erza and the rest really hurt with lots of bruises and they were unconscious. Due to their condition, Erza and the rest have decided to return back to Magnolia before anything worst happens.

"Natsu? Natsu?" Happy called out while waiting for his friend to open his eyes. Suddenly, the fire mage started to open his eyes and his vision was still blurred. As his vision cleared, he saw a blue cat near him and called "H-Happy? Is that you?"

"Natsu! You're awake already!" The blue cat then came to tug the fire mage

Natsu then chuckled as he saw his friend really happy "Happy? What happened? Where are we?" The blue cat then stood in the edge of the bed as Natsu sat up and rested his back in the bed post. "Natsu, you and Lucy were really injured when we came to meet up beside the stream…"

"Me and…Lucy?" The fire mage tilted his head as he was still processing the story that Happy told. Then suddenly, "HAPPY! Where is Lucy!? I need to see her then!"

A new voice then came in the clinic of Fairy Tail, "No Natsu… you can't"

"WHY NOT?!"

Then a scarlet red haired mage came to sit next to Natsu and forced him to lie down and rest "Because she is resting in her apartment… And you need to rest too, so you better rest soon"

"BUT! Lucy is hurt, I need to be with her! No one is going to protect her!" Natsu exclaimed trying to contrast Erza's push.

"I know what you're talking about, but for now Natsu listen, do as what I say… And don't worry about Lucy, Wendy has healed her… So no need to worry." The blue cat then added "Don't worry Natsu, we will check on Lucy every now and then…Take this time to rest so tomorrow you can see her!"

The fire mage then gave a grin as he hears a promise from his friends "Alright! I'll rest so I can see Lucy tomorrow!"

As soon as Natsu agreed to the two mage, the fire mage slept again to recover faster. Erza and Happy then decided to go out to let their friend rest. While going down the stairs, Erza can't help but to ask the flying cat. "Happy? Didn't you notice something different with Natsu?" She then stopped walking as she looked at the cat.

"Hmmm… besides from being stubborn…Nope!"

"Well yes…but something is different… the way Natsu care for Lucy?" Erza then crossed her arm across her armor suit.

"Well, Natsu always cared for Lucy…"The cat thought when he was cut off

"But Natsu seem to care more for Lucy than himself… He cared like more than a friend…"

Before Happy could react, Mirajane then came up stairs to check on Natsu. But to her surprise, Titania and the blue cat was talking in the middle of the stairs.

"I never thought talking in the middle of the stairs is a comfortable place?" Mirajane then smirked at the two mage. Titania then continued her steps going down while talking back to Mirajane "I'm sorry Mira, something just came to my mind"

"Oh! It's fine! So how is Natsu?"

"His fine! He is sleeping!" The blue cat then butted in as he flew over the white haired mage

"Is that so? Then I should leave him asleep… So what do you want to eat?!"

Titania and Happy then exclaimed what they want as Mira was about to serve them. Erza always asked for a strawberry cheese cake while Happy said fish.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

"Good afternoon Lu-chan!" Levy greeted as she saw the blonde tried to open her eyes

"L-Levy? Is that you?"

"Konnichiwa! Lucy-sama!" Wendy then approached as she heard the blonde replied to the greeting of the blue haired mage. " Are you feeling better now?" the dragon slayer then continued.

"H-hai… Thank you, for taking care of me…" Lucy then sat up as she rests in the bed post. She then looked at the wall clock then returned to the two mage in front of her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well it has been a day since you were brought home by Erza and Juvia." Levy then handed a glass of water that was placed in a nearby table. Lucy then took the glass and lowered her head as she remembered the encounter with the last guardian.

"Lucy-sama? What exactly happened during the mission? You and Natsu-san were really injured. Even Porlyusica had to come to the guild to heal you and Natsu." Wendy asked as she sits down in the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Huh? How's Natsu?! Is he alright now?!" Lucy disregard Wendy's question as she hears Natsu was badly injured. "Hai! Don't worry Lu-chan maybe, Natsu is at the guild resting just like you." Levy then tried to calm Lucy as she saw the blonde's expression so worried.

"I-I want to see Natsu…"

"No Lu-chan you have to rest…" Levy stopped Lucy as she tried to get down from bed

"Porlyusica told us to make you rest so as Natsu-san. So Lucy-sama, please just take a rest."

"Meet him tomorrow in the guild. I'm pretty sure he is all better by then. But today, take this as your rest day." Levy then set Lucy to lie down in her bed again. And Lucy took the advice to rest "Alright, tomorrow I'll wait…"

Moments later the blonde has fallen back to sleep. And the two mage decided to leave Lucy now as she rest. And soon they headed back to the guild to check on Natsu.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Next day, early in the morning, Erza, Happy, Levy and Wendy was already in the guild chatting to each other. They were talking about the two injured mages reaction towards each other's condition.

"Lucy was really worried as she hears Natsu was injured..." Levy said as she went closer to her friends whispering

"Not only that! She even cared more for Natsu-san than herself!" Wendy added still whispering

"Really? Well Natsu was the same as well...Right Happy?" Erza said while eating a spoon of her cake

"AYE! Natsu was really worried and he won't even listen!"

Suddenly, another two mage came, Gray and Juvia came together and joined the conversation.

"Ohayou! Can Juvia and Gray-sama join?" Juvia then stood near Erza as she gave everyone a smile.

"Juvia…Gray… Sit!"

"Thanks! So what's up this early in the morning?" Gray then sat next to Levy and Juvia sat next to Wendy. The young dragon slayer then told the story again to the new comers the story. And they were shock the same way as the others felt.

Moments later, a blonde girl was standing in front of the guild doors. And everyone started to look at the doorway and noticed who she was.

Levy then stood up as she knew who the girl was. She ran to the door to approach her and called out "LU-CHAN!" As everyone heard the solid script mage they all ran towards the door to check if it was Lucy. To their surprise it was the young celestial mage.

"Lucy! How are you?" Max asked instantly as he saw her

"Haha…I'm better now! Thanks Max!" Lucy gave a smile while walking with Levy towards their table

"Lucy! Are you sure you're okay?!" Droy said as he follows the two mage

"Hai! Thank you Droy! I'm totally fine now!" Lucy looked at him and gave a smirk.

Erza stood as soon as Lucy reached their table and greeted her and gave her a tight hug. "Lucy… It's nice that you're better now"

"Hmm. Thank you Erza! Thank you everyone! Because of you guys, I healed faster! Thank you!" Lucy then bowed to everyone and to Erza as a sign of gratitude.

Everyone then went back to their business as soon as Lucy sat down next to Levy in her left side.

"Lucy? How are you now? Does anything hurt still?" Juvia then leaned to see Lucy better

"I'm good! Uh… where is Natsu? Is he still hurt?"

"Nope! He is fine… he is just sleeping!" Wendy then replied as she gave the blonde an assurance that the fire mage was fine. Happy then exclaimed "AYE! Lucy! Do you want me to wake him up?!" Then he started to fly as he waited for Lucy to respond.

"No need Happy! Let's just wait for him to wake up…" Lucy then smiled to the blue cat

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Mirajane then approached to ask for their orders and once they said she went back to the bar. She returned to them with their orders and joi8ned them in conversation.

**MIRA's POV**

I sat down with Erza and the rest to know what is happening now that Lucy is back. I sat down next to my friend Erza Scarlet as I handed her strawberry cheese cake "So Lucy? Can you at least tell a fun story of what happened during the mission? I heard you and Natsu were separated…" I asked Lucy as she looked back at me. _Now, let me hear some lovey dovey story…I hope there is…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

**LUCY's POV**

Mirajane now joined our conversation. Oh how I missed this white haired girl… she can be creepy at times but she is really lovely.

"So Lucy? Can you at least tell a fun story of what happened during mission? I heard you and Natsu were separated…" Mirajane suddenly asked once she sat down Erza

As I looked back to Mira and saw her grin to me I thought_, oh no…Mira now just brought up that situation again… Do I tell them about what Natsu said to the Guardian?!_

"Ahahaha...Well…um… You see me and Natsu did got separated…" I said as my hands were now sweating and so as my forehead!

"Lucy? Why are you juicing? You're weird…" Happy then said to me and I can't help but to shout back to Happy, "I'M NOT JUICING! IT CALLED SWEAT! BAKA!"

"And? What happened…? Lu-chan?" Levy-chan then asked seemed so interested in my story

"Well…during our journey, we met some 'guardians' that actually tried to stop us… But of course Natsu and I were so great!"

I then told the story from the first guardian to the last one. Then suddenly someone was going down coming from the clinic. To our surprise Natsu came down already and he was better!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

**Normal POV**

Natsu now then came down as he woke up from an all day sleep. He saw everyone started to gather up to meet him in the last step of the stairs. Out of the crowd, a color caught his attention, a bright yellow hair. Then he shouted, "LUCY!"

He jumped over the people gathered in the first step and ran instantly to the blonde girl. He ran almost tripping. He bumped to the edges of the table and he didn't mind the pain as long as he can get to Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you okay now?! Does anything hurt still?!" Natsu knelt down once he reached Lucy in the table. Everyone was so shock to the way the fire mage acted. Lucy then cupped Natsu's one cheek and said "I'm fine… I was worried about you…" A small tint in Natsu's face suddenly appeared as he felt Lucy's soft hand cupped his cheek.

Everyone was so quiet and can't believe what they were seeing. Happy then broke the silence, "They liiiiiiike each ooootheerr!" The two mage now were blushing as they looked back to Happy and shouted "NO WE DON'T!" and everyone just laughed to the faces of Natsu and Lucy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

The day was about to set and Lucy decided to go home because she was getting tired already. She said her good-byes to her friends and went on to walk back to her apartment. As she walked on, she didn't realize Natsu was trying to catch up.

"Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted while running towards her. Lucy then looked back and saw the fire mage running. So she waited until both of them walked side by side.

"Natsu? What's the matter? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home!" Natsu then grinned as he tilted his head. Lucy then started to blush so she looked away to hide it and said, "You don't have too…"

"Lucy…"

Natsu then stopped walking and pulled Lucy's hand and grabbed her by the waist and gave her a tight hug. "N-Na-Natsu?" Lucy can't help to blush even more."I was so worried when I heard that you were injured" Natsu then buried his face to Lucy's neck

"Natsu…I'm fine…don't worry anymore" she then buried her face to Natsu's chest. They stayed in their position for quite a long time and just separated once they heard a voice.

"Young love…Hick!"

"Master!"/"Gramps!" The two mage unison when they parted

"Hahaha! It's great to see you two all healed! Hick!" Master Makarov then walked on towards the guild. Then he continued "Don't do lovey dovey first! Your body still needs rest! Hick"

"Master! We are not going to do that!" Lucy shouted back as her cheeks started to heat up. Then she looked at Natsu and just stared at him. "What were we suppose to do?" Natsu then tilted his head as he wondered. Before he could ask again he was hit in the head by the blonde "Ouch! What was that for?!" Lucy then walked on and left behind the fire mage "Baka…" She whispered while blushing due to her friend's dense mind.

Natsu ran after Lucy to catch up and tried to ask again while walking the celestial mage home.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 7-**

**There you have it friends!**

**I know it's not that much exciting but I promise you next chapter is sure to be a NaLu fluffiness! Sorry again if it took so long for me to update… I was just really busy…**

**Hope you give it a review so that I know what you think about this chapter and story!**

**Thanks again!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	8. Confession

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry if it took me long to update again… But I promise this time I will update as fast as I can… **

**Well I hope you will enjoy this… After chapter 7, I'm sure this is a NaLu moment… and I can't wait to let you read this chapter…**

**So, here it is… After reading this, can you guys at least give a review so that I know what you think about it?**

**Well Thanks for the readers that would…**

**Here I present you! Chapter 8!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confession**

As Natsu walked home the celestial mage, Lucy has invited Natsu for dinner as a treat for walking her home. Dinner has ended, and they both went back to her room. Lucy was on her table reading her book while Natsu was sitting on her bed.

"Luce?" Natsu started as he was trying to capture Lucy's attention

"Huh? What is it Natsu?" she said not looking up to him

"Um…D-do you r-re-remember what happened in t-the forest?"

"Yeah…why?" Lucy still continued reading her book

"Well…I…just…uh…"

"Well? What is it Natsu?" Now the celestial mage looked and stood up and sat beside the fire mage

"Nothing…I guess I better go home" Lucy then held Natsu's wrist as he prepared himself to jump off the window. "Ah! Right! Use the door…Got it!" He said as he felt Lucy's grip to his wrist

"Stay with me a little longer…Natsu" She then lowered her head making her hair cover her face. "L-Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu then sat beside her as he tried seeing the face of the blonde. Suddenly Lucy surprised him with a tight hug. "Natsu…before you leave can you at least wait till I fall asleep?" She then buried her face to the fire mage's neck.

Since Lucy was hugging the fire mage, Natsu's face was starting to heat up. He suddenly felt like hugging back the celestial mage. He hugged her by the waist and held her tighter making them even closer. Lucy then mumbled, "Natsu…thank you" Instead of responding back verbally, he hugged her even tighter and gave her a peck on her hair.

Lucy then looks back to Natsu and their eyes met. She started to blush and gave back the favor by giving him a peck on his cheek. "What was that for Luce?" Natsu said to his surprise. Lucy just lied down and hid herself under her blanket, "that was a good night kiss…"

"Oh… then don't I give one back to you?" Natsu said as he tried to pull down the blanket from Lucy. Not letting him see her blush really red, she just replied back "You just did… in my hair…Now go home!" As he heard her, he prepared again to jump from the window. But before he could jump, Lucy pulled down her blanket and said her good-byes to the fire mage. Natsu just then gave a grin to her and jumped off the window.

Lucy then thought to herself as she watched him disappear in the dark alleys. _Oh Natsu… sometimes I don't understand how you act towards me. I don't know if you like me or you're just really like that. But you know what Natsu…I got something sure for you… I'm in love with you already._

Soon, Lucy closed her window and went back to bed smiling. She was blushing throughout her deep sleep. And probably dreaming about him again.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

As I disappeared from the street of Lucy's apartment, I started to question how I felt for Lucy. I then thought to myself, _what do I feel exactly for Lucy? A friend? Best friend? Special friend? Or my… special someone?_

I then shook my head as I was starting to get confused, not only in the mind but also in my heart. I felt my heart beat so fast and I didn't understand why it is so. "What's wrong with my heart? And-and why is my cheeks starting to heat up?"

To my frustration I ran as fast as I can not knowing I have reached our house. I then looked for my blue friend, "Happy?! Happy!? I'm home!" A blue cat's voice then spoke in the dark, "Natsu? I'm here… I'm sleeping already"

"Oh… okay… good night then Happy…"

"Good… (Yawns)…night"

As I lied down in my swing bed, I started to think about Lucy. _Lucy…you are so special that I don't even know what to classify you in my life…Huh…Lucy…_

"Wait! What does the second guardian meant by…what was that?" I thought over and over until I remembered "understand what I have said…What did I say before that?" I thought it over again and it popped back in my head, "Lucy is the most special person for me. So special that I would do everything to save her just not to hear her cry or in pain."

"Right! I might…have…what do people call this? Uh…"

"In love…aye" Happy then mumbled while sleeping

_Right, I might have fallen in love with Lucy… she is not my friend or best friend… She is my special someone who makes me smile everyday… I just hope she feels the same way for me…_

As I thought about that, my eyes became heavy that I ended up sleeping already.

* * *

**Next day**

"Ohayou!" Lucy said as she enters the guild early in the morning. She then grabbed a sit in front of Mira in the bar."Hey Mira! Good morning!"

"Good Morning Lucy! Can I get you something?"

"The usual!" As Lucy gave her order, Mira then walked to grab the drink. Lucy then asked a question to the white haired mage, "Umm… Mira?"

"Yeah?!" Mira shouted while filling the glass all the way at the end of the bar

"Umm… how would you know if someone likes you?" soon enough, Mira was already in front of Lucy handing her the glass she ordered.

"Well… I'm not an expert to this but umm… I think he would hold your hand every now and then…he would-"Mira said as she was cut by a voice

"Get jealous to every guy you talk to…hick" Cana said as she butted in the conversation. Then another voice came, "He would stare at you from a distance or even yet beside you." Levy said

"And lastly, he would kiss you in the forehead or in the head." Erza said as she ended the list

"Well! That's interesting; making you guys say this… I just asked one person and… (counted them around her) three people more gave me answer…" All of them laughed as they heard the funny fact about it.

Moments later, the two doors of the guild swung open really loud that caught everybody's attention. The mages behind was the fire mage and a blue flying cat. Everyone greeted the two but the two mage just continued to walk towards the blonde girl.

"Ohayou Lucy! Ohayou everyone!" Natsu said as he rest his arm on Lucy's shoulder

"Ahaha…Ohayou…"Lucy said as she looked at Natsu's face

"So care to take some mission already Natsu?" Erza said as she walked closer to the fire mage

"Nope! I'm going to do something today…with Lucy!"

"Ehhh!Me?! What are you talking about?!" Lucy widened her eyes to the fire mage

"AYE! We are going somewhere! To fish!" Happy butted in as he was still floating in the air

"No Happy, that is some other day… And you're not going to come with us… It's somewhat private…" Natsu said as he stood up straight. Soon Lucy stood from her sit and put her hands in her hips.

"Oh no Natsu, you better make this clear, Hick!" Cana warned the fire mage then drank again from her barrel

"OH NO NATSU! I'm not going anywhere with you! Unless you make this clear! Right here! Right now!" Lucy said as she leaned to Natsu still her hands are in her hips.

"Yeah Natsu, what is it that it needs to be private?"Levy asked

"Well… I really can't…but I'll tell everyone if I succeed."

Before Lucy could react, Natsu brushed her up and carried her in his shoulder out of the guild. Lucy was so shocked she didn't know what to do. Everyone just waved good bye to the two mage and some were starting to blush.

"I think it's something about between them…OH! I can't wait to see them together!" Mira said as she cleaned some glasses. Everyone then just looked at her and a blue cat said, "And they just left me…"

* * *

"Natsu! Put me down!"

""Alright…Alright…" Natsu then puts him down and sat her on a bench in the park.

Natsu brought Lucy to the park where only both of them could talk to each other. As the fire mage sat down next to Lucy, he noticed Lucy's cheek was tinted with a slight red. "Lucy? Are you okay? Your face is quite red…"

"I'm fine! It's your fault why my face is like this…" Lucy said as she turns her head away so she could hide her flushed face

"My fault? What did I do to you? I just carried you here…" Natsu said as he tried to see the blondes face. Then Lucy faced him really red which made him lean back, "EXACTLY! Why did you even bring me here?!"

"Uh…well, I just uh…wanted to uh…"

"Natsu… say it straight you keep on stuttering. What is it? We had to go all the way here just for your stuttering?" the celestial mage said as her face calmed down.

"No… I wanted to uh… ask you something about…"

"About what?"

"Love…"

Lucy's face then froze as she started to think Natsu is going to ask about how to confess to a girl. And the girl she was thinking is not her but Lissana.

"L-Love? But why?"

Natsu then scratched his cheek and grinned to Lucy, "Well… I'm planning to confess how I feel…"

"May I know who?" Lucy said as she lowered her head and stared at her lap

"It's a secret but you'll know who later…"

Lucy lifted up her head and smiled back to Natsu, "Alright… then what can I help?"

"How do you confess love?" Natsu moved closer as their face were almost inches away from kissing. Lucy can't help but to blush again then she said, "Well… um…first you look at her in the eye…" Natsu then looked at her in the eye without a blink. Then Lucy continued "Grab her hand and hold it really softly…" she then felt Natsu's warm hands holding her really softly "Then t-tell her how much you love h-her…"

Moments of silence occurred to them as soon as she ended her sentence. They just stared for a couple of seconds then Natsu spoke, "I love you Lucy…"

"H-huh?! What?" Lucy got confused as she heard the fire mage spoke

"I said… I love you" Natsu moved even closer making their face really close only millimeters away from touching each other's lips.

"B-but…" Before Lucy could finish her sentence she felt a warm touch in her lips and realizes the fire mage was already kissing her. She melted to the kiss and so she just closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The two mage was sitting in a bench that was in the middle of the park. People walking by saw the two and they can't help to stare. Some people were blushing as they looked and some were howling as they saw them kissed. Natsu and Lucy seem to have their own world as they just kissed and didn't mind the people around them.

As they broke from the kiss to catch some breath they suddenly looked around and saw a lot of people were staring at them. The two mage can't help to giggle as they have realized many people have witnessed their sweetest moment.

Moments later, people started to continue their walk and left the two mage alone. Lucy and Natsu just then continued to stare at each other. "I thought you were going to confess to Lissana"

"Who said so? I never knew you were denser than me…" Natsu then giggled as he saw the blonde blushed

"No I'm not dense… I was just wrong…"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"So how do you feel exactly for me?" Natsu then looked away hoping to hear what he expects to hear

"After you kissing me? What do you think…" Lucy then leaned to see his face

"I don't know…" Natsu then looked back and suddenly met her eyes

"Baka… then of course I love you too…"

"YOU DO?!" Natsu suddenly stood up as he was surprised to what he heard. He then saw Lucy giggled and Natsu started to jump around like a kid. Lucy stood and approached Natsu jumping around. The fire mage stopped as soon he saw her walking near him. He approached her as well so they could meet. Lucy gave a smack to Natsu in the lips then said, "I love you Natsu…"

"I love you more Lucy…"

"I love you most…" Lucy then hugged him encircling her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu then embraced her by the waist. Natsu noticed Lucy was tip toeing so he lifted her up and Lucy got shocked for she was now being carried by the fire mage.

* * *

**Back at the guild…**

"Lucy! Tell us more! What happened next! Tell us!" Levy shook her arm begging for more story.

"Yeah Lucy! Tell us everything!" Erza insisted as she ate her last piece of cake

"That's it! That's the story… He brought me home then he gave me a good bye kiss… The end" Lucy said as she was blushing

"I bet he didn't go home… He slept with you!" Mira shouted as she was excited to hear Lucy agree

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Lucy shouted back as her face started to flush even more. Everyone then just laughed as they saw the celestial mage's reaction.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 8-**

**There you have it readers! A chapter full of fluffiness about NaLu… While I was working on this I can't help but to be excited for the two! I REALLY ENJOYED THIS ONE! I hope you readers too had fun reading this… To tell you my friends, there are more chapters to be like this! Even other pairings could have like this! So just keep in touch with my story! Give it a review so that I know what you think about this one!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **


	9. Secrets

**Hey readers! How did you like Chapter 8? Well Here I present you Chapter 9. This chapter maybe not as fluffy as the previous one but this is the part where all things come to test…**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

It has been a week since Natsu and Lucy started to date. They always come to the guild together in the morning and go home together at the same time. Natsu would always fetch Lucy in the morning and walk her home at night.

Their guild mates noticed the sweetness of the two mage everyday which makes them think they will never separate anymore. "Those two shows the sample of everlasting relationship" Macao said to no one in particular.

"Well… your too old for that fourth!" Wakaba then teased his friend

..x..

"Natsu! Lucy! Good morning!" Juvia then approached the two mage

"Good Morning!" Lucy pulled Juvia to her side as she was about to whisper to Juvia

"Ahaha, I see that your hands are tangled to each other…" Juvia then blushed

"Ahaha…Well yes, me and Natsu are together now!" Lucy then clapped her hand to excitement.

"Juvia is happy for you two!" Juvia then hugged her as her congratulation gift for her

Moments later, the ice mage then came to approach the fire mage and noticed the arms of Natsu in Lucy's waist. "Hey flame brain! Are you and Lucy now together?!"

"So what if we are!?Got a problem with that?!" Natsu then came to head to head battle with the ice mage. Then Gray stood straight and tapped the shoulder of the fire mage, "Then congratulation! Finally you understood how you felt for Lucy…"

Natsu then gave a grin then he looks back to Gray with a poker face, "Look who's talking… you can't even admit to yourself that you like Juvia…"

"N-no I don't!" Gray then started to blush so he started to walk away. But the fire mage followed him and started to tease again.

Lucy and Juvia now were left alone in the table. Wendy and Carla then approached them and gave another hug after knowing the relationship of Lucy.

Lucy's face started to become poker and she lowered her face. Wendy, Juvia and Carla suddenly noticed the change of mood of the celestial mage. "Lucy? Are you alright?" Juvia then leaned to see her face

"I had a dream last night…" Lucy then spoke but still looking down to her lap

"What is that dream that seems to bother you? Is it a bad dream?" Carla then walked closer to Lucy as she walked in the table

"I don't know… But that dream is not just a dream… It really happened when we were in the forest…"

"Right Lucy, what exactly happened when you and Natsu got lost in the forest?" Juvia then scooted closer to the blonde.

Lucy then told everything they have encountered. The three widened their eyes as they were shock to every detailed they heard.

"Lucy-sama! That could be him!" Wendy stood from her seat as she was shocked

"I know but I'm not quite sure! I-I don't know how to say this to Natsu…" Lucy then started to cry and covered her face by her hands. Juvia who was next to Lucy then rubbed her back as she was trying to calm down the celestial mage.

"Natsu-san will be sure happy to hear that… So why are you worrying about telling him?" Wendy then sat down as she calmed down.

"Wendy, I think what Lucy is worrying about is the fact she never told him sooner… And you know how much Igneel is important to Natsu." Carla then crossed her arms in front of the young dragon slayer. Wendy's face then became sad as she suddenly realize Carla had a point.

"I should do what is right…No matter what" Lucy then lifted her face with her last tear falling. Sooner she stood up and prepared herself to walk towards the fire mage.

Juvia, Wendy and Carla were suddenly shock to what Lucy has decided. They tried to stop her but Lucy wouldn't listen to anyone. Until Natsu was now standing in front of Lucy. "Oi Lucy… did you just cry? WHO MADE YOU CRY?!"

"I saw Igneel back there in Mt. Hagankusan" Lucy said with a straight face then a tear fell from her eye

"W-what? Igneel?" Natsu then stepped back as he felt weak to what he heard

"I saw him and he called your name" Lucy then started to cry but she was still trying hold her tears

"S-since when d-did you know t-this?"

"T-the moment I-I…woke up" the hair of Lucy then covered her face as she lowered her head

"W-why…ONLY NOW!?" Natsu then widen his eyes to Lucy as he felt anger towards the mage

"B-because…" Natsu then left Lucy not letting himself to hear her explanation. Lucy then ran after him and grabbed his arm. But before Natsu could face Lucy, the fire mage took his arm away and ended pushing Lucy down to the floor. Juvia and Wendy then came to approached the fallen Lucy on the floor. "You have done enough…You don't know how important to me that I would find Igneel." Natsu then peeked through his left shoulder as he gave Lucy a dark glare.

"I-I'm sorry Nat-"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to see you right now…" Natsu then continued his walk out the guild and never looked back. Lucy now started to cry really hard as she felt bad from keeping a secret from her love.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 9-**

**Hey there readers!**

**I know the cause of their problem is quite shallow but then keeping secrets from your love especially when it comes to family, people become really narrow minded…**

**Don't worry an interesting chapter is up next!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	10. Taking different directions

**Hey readers!**

**This is chapter 10...hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is not fluffy...haha...**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Taking different directions**

After the day Natsu walked away from Lucy, the fire mage became distant to the celestial mage. Lucy always made an effort to approach Natsu but he would always snob her. Most of the time, Natsu would spend the day with Lissana which made Lucy really jealous. So one day she decided to talk to Natsu really serious and won't let him walk away from her.

"Natsu...we need to talk" Lucy said as she stood behind the fire mage who was talking to Lissana

"What do we have to talk about? You don't tell people what you know!"Natsu shouted back to Lucy. All Lucy could do was shut her eyes to fear. Once she opened her eyes she saw Natsu standing in front of her really angry, "Natsu, I didn't mean to keep that a secret from you... I was just-"

"No Lucy... I don't need your explanation, because whatever you say I won't listen to it." Natsu then turned around and grabbed the wrist of the white haired mage.

From then on, Lucy saw the man he loved walk away from her once again holding someone else. All Lucy could do was cry and cry. Levy has decided to bring home the blonde mage because she was not in a good condition anymore.

3 weeks has past and Lucy never left her apartment when Levy brought her home. People from the guild really got worried that every day they would visit the young mage. Mira and the others never tried to mention to the blonde that Team Natsu went on a mission without her but instead brought along Lissana.

One day, Juvia came to visit Lucy bring some fruits she bought from the market. "How are you Lucy? You look better than last week!" Juvia greeted as Lucy opened the door

"Hai! Thank you Juvia...I'm allot better now, come in!" Lucy cried as she let the water mage come inside her apartment.

"So Lucy? When do you plan to come back to the guild?" Juvia asked as she sat down in a chair in the kitchen

"Well...I don't know... I don't know what will happen if I would see Natsu again with Lissana" Lucy then sat in front of Juvia looking away from her as she felt her tears are about to come again

"Oh about that Lucy..." Juvia then lowers her head as she remembered being told by Mira to tell the truth about Natsu

"Eh? What is it Juvia?"

"ano...Lucy...Natsu and the team went on their own mission without you...instead went on with Lissana" Juvia then bit her lip as she waited for Lucy to scream and hear her sobbing. But to her surprise she looked up and saw a widened eyes then a smiling face from Lucy. Juvia then stuttered "H-huh? Aren't you upset Lucy?"

"To be honest, a little...but if that makes Natsu happy then so be it. By the way... How long will they be gone?"

"Three months that's what Gray told me."

"Well then I'll take this chance to take some missions on my own..." Lucy then stood as she showed determination

"I can go with you on missions while I'm waiting for Gray-sama to come back..." Juvia offered while looking up to the blonde

"No thanks Juvia but I appreciate your concern... I want to go on my own so that I can forget about Natsu for the mean time and how I feel for him." Lucy then gave a grin that Juvia saw for the first time after the fight Natsu and Lucy had.

Moments later Juvia has decided to go home and give her goodbyes already to the blonde. Lucy was now all alone and she thought to herself, _it's a foolish thing to say that I would forget how I feel for Natsu...he is my first love after all. Lucy than sat down behind her door and started crying again. As she lifted her head up again she cried out "I'll do it for Natsu!" then she cried out loud again._

* * *

Next morning Lucy planned to come out of her apartment again. She has decided to wear her pink top with blue skirt. She wore her belt with keys and her whip and she gave a last look in the mirror "Alright! I'm ready to go!"

As she stepped out of her apartment, local men riding a boat in the river then greeted her "Ohayou Miss Lucy! Long time no see!" Lucy then waved them hello and shouted back "Hai! Hai! Ohayou!"

Lucy then continued her walk towards the guild. She was smiling throughout her walk as she missed the streets and the people. But at the same time she saw the park where she remembered the time Natsu confessed to her. She felt a tear dropping from her eye. She then wiped her tear away and said "No, I can no longer cry on something that is meant to be forgotten." As she said that to herself, she then continued her walk without glancing for the last time the park.

Moments later Lucy has reached the guild and she opened the door really wide as she shouted "OHAYOU MINNA!" Everyone then approached her as they missed the blonde for weeks. Levy then hugged the mage as she cried from happiness. "Lu-chan! I really missed you! I thought you won't show up anymore to us!" Lucy then just giggled to her friend then she tapped her head "Impossible, I really missed you guys! I actually want to say sorry to you guys... I made you guys worry about me so much."

"It's normal for us your friends to worry for you. After all you are experiencing personal problems on your own." Macao then said as he puts his arm around Wakaba. Everyone then agreed to Macao as the raised a glass of alcohol.

Master Makarov then came to approached the celestial mage, "Lucy, I hope you are all better now... What are your plans now with Natsu?"

"Master... I have thought about that already... And I plan to go on a long mission to forget for now about Natsu." Lucy then gave a grin to show the master she was fine

"Alright then... Take a long mission if you want but I suggest come with a friend. Remember two is better than one."

"Hai!" Lucy then gave a quick hug to the master before she ran towards the request board.

Juvia and Cana then came to approach the celestial mage and offered a companionship during the mission. Lucy then accepted the offer and decided on what mission to do. Juvia then read the flyer:

_**Protect and bring a valuable sculpture to Magnolia museum within 2 months. Sculpture is from Kayrion kingdom.**_

_**Reward: 3,000,000 jewels**_

_**Requirement: 3 female mage**_

"Alright that fits us three!" Cana shouted as she put her arms around Lucy and Juvia.

"Well then we should leave tonight...Kayrion is another country and two months is long enough to finish the job." Lucy said to the two mage

"Alright! I better get my stuff ready then!" Cana then stood straight in between the two mage

"Me too! But Cana you better tell Laxus first before he wonders where you would go." Juvia then teased the young brunette. Cana then blushed and went on and waved ahead of them "yeah...yeah...a long explanation I shall do... See you later guys!"

Juvia and Lucy then giggled to each other. Both of them agreed to see each other in the guild along with their things.

As Lucy reaches her apartment, she took the things that she would need. And before she left the apartment she said to herself, starting tonight I would be a new Lucy.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 10-**

**So readers what do you think? I know it's not that exciting but in this part you would see how Lucy has decided to change... So do you want to see how Natsu decided to change as well? TELL ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	11. Natsu's changing point

**Hey Readers!**

**What did you think of Chapter 10? And did you notice a small pairing? CanaxLaxus anyone? Haha… well this chapter would be the part of Natsu changing… you readers have the right to know each characters side…**

**So here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Natsu's changing point**

**Natsu's POV**

After the day that Lucy has told me about Igneel and getting mad with her I just can't face her anymore. I have confused feeling right now, I feel anger, sadness, and pity. I just can't accept that the girl I loved has kept a secret from me knowing that secret could help me find my father.

These past few days, there is one person who would be by my side and it is Lissana. She came to approached me the day I got mad with Lucy as I stayed in the forest to release my anger.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Natsu? Is that you?" a voice came behind me and so I looked back

"Lissana? What are you doing here?" I said as I looked away from her

"Nothing... I heard... you and Lucy had a big fight" she sat next to me facing the stream

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER NAME!" I shouted as I got annoyed hearing Lucy's name

"Okay...okay...but I won't leave you here like this" Lissana then leaned to see my face. But after that I grabbed my legs as I put my chin in my knees, "I- I don't know what to feel, Lissana"

"It's fine not to know how you feel tomorrow. But just understand how you feel right now." Lissana said then gave me a grin. The next thing I knew Lissana gave me a hug as I cried on her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Normal POV **

One morning in the guild, Lissana came to approach the fire mage."Hey Natsu! You look a little better now"

"Yeah I guess... All thanks to you" Natsu said as Lissana sat next to him

"Lucy seems not to be okay... Have you two talked?"

"She'd always approach me but I just can't face her" Natsu then lowered his head and stare at his mug

"Well Natsu, it's not only you who is getting hurt here...Even her" Lissana then puts her hand on top of Natsu's hand

"But I don't deserve this..." before Lissana could respond a voice came from his behind and said "Natsu...we need to talk"

**Natsu's POV **

As I heard someone called me from behind, I instantly looked who it was and it's Lucy again. At first I didn't know what to say until I just blab out, "What do we have to talk about? You don't tell people what you know!"

As I shouted back to Lucy I saw my fist lifting high but I suddenly stop because I have no intention to hurt Lucy. I saw her face; she had shut eyes that showed fear towards me. It saddens me that the girl I love has now feared me. Once she opened her eyes, she said to me "Natsu, I don't mean to keep it a secret from you... I was just-"

"No Lucy, I don't need you explanation because I won't listen to it" as I said that I turned my back and looked at Lissana. I grabbed her wrist and we walked away.

As we walked away, I heard Lucy dropping in the floor and crying really hard. I couldn't believe myself I was doing that to her. It broke my heart but I just can't comfort her because she didn't trust me after all.

**Normal POV **

Lucy was brought home by Levy that day because she didn't look good anymore. People in the guild were really worried about her that everyday one of them would visit the mage. Natsu was undeniably concerned as well to the celestial mage but he just can't face Lucy yet.

Erza then came to approach Natsu's table with Lissana, Gray and Juvia. She handed a flyer to them:

_**Bring a cargo from Harkin kingdom to Magnolia within 3 months. Protect it and bring it to the shipping center of Magnolia.**_

_**Reward:5,000,000 **_

"If Lucy was here, she would be excited!" Gray said as he finishes reading the flyer. Juvia then nodded so as Erza. Lissana then looked at the fire mage, "But Lucy is not here and she is not coming with us" Everyone in the table then looked at him widened eyes. Natsu then continued "Lissana your coming with us instead of her."

"ME?!" Lissana shouted as she got surprised

"Yeah, besides your a big help than her-" Natsu said then was cut off by the scarlet mage

"NATSU!"Erza shouted instant as she hears the fire mage

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted back

"You should never say that Natsu...Lucy is strong in many ways!" Gray then answers the fire mage

"How can you say that Natsu?" Erza then walks away from the table

"Natsu... I know you are angry with her but you should never say that" Lissana then looked at him with concern

"Juvia thinks so Natsu...she is our friend...your love" Juvia then stands as she is about to leave. Gray stood as well then said "Fix your self flame head...see you later guys" he then followed Juvia outside the guild

* * *

The day has come for them to leave for Harkin Kingdom. Team Natsu was already in the Harbor ship, Juvia didn't come along because she wanted to check on Lucy. Wendy and Charles decided to come along in behalf of Juvia.

During the sailing towards Harkin Kingdom, Lissana stood next to the fire mage as she noticed the mage was thinking really deep. "Hey Natsu… You're thinking deep again"

"I can't help it… it feels different without her" Natsu said while staring at the sea

"So you do still love her…" Lissana then leaned to capture the fire mage's attention. Natsu then faced the white haired mage "I always did… I guess I just need time to understand"

"Do you also need time to forget her?" Lissana then looked away from him

"I don't know if I could do that… I-I really love her" Natsu then looked at the same direction as the white haired mage

"Let someone else fill that love for you…Like me" Lissana then stood straight facing him. Natsu then stood straight facing her, "When we were kids, you were my wife but when I met Lucy she became my everything. Lissana you are special for me, you are my best friend and that's all I can see"

A tear then dropped from Lissana's eyes but then she gave a smirk to the fire mage. "I was just trying if I had a chance with you. But you actually proved me how much you love Lucy."

"Lissana…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you to get over your anger. You'll change for the better, for your relationship." Lissana then gave another smile. To her surprise Natsu gave her a hug as a sign of thanking her.

Before night falls, Natsu stared again at the sea and watched the sun sets. He then told himself, _this night is the start of a new Natsu. When I come back, I would be a better Natsu for you…Lucy_

* * *

**-End of Chapter 11-**

**There you have it readers! As you have read, there are lines that are the same with chapter 10… Just to tell you, it happened that way because I showed Lucy's POV and Natsu's POV… So I hope you're not messed up!**

**By the way!**

**THANK YOU **Eucliffe **for giving me a great idea in the next chapter! Don't worry readers YOU'LL LOVE IT! I can't actually wait to start doing the chapter!**

**Anyways… Thank you for all the people who read Sparking Love and giving reviews, favorites and follows… I hope you won't get tired of giving a review…**

**Chapter 12 is on its way!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	12. Return of a new Natsu and Lucy

**Hey readers!**

**Another chapter for you! I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! Review after reading... If it's okay...**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Return of a new Natsu and Lucy**

After the fight Natsu and Lucy had, the two mage has gone to their own directions to change themselves. Lucy has decided to change to forget Natsu and get over him while Natsu decided to change to become a better man for Lucy.

Three months has past after the fight and Team Natsu has finally returned from Harkin kingdom. "TADAIMA!" Natsu shouted as he opened the doors really wide

"Natsu! Erza! Gray! Wendy!" Makarov greeted as he stood before the mages

"Ohayou Master!" Wendy the tilted her head as she gave a grin to the master

"Since you have returned already... LETS ALL CELEBRATE!" Makarov then raised a glass, everyone then cheered as they heard the master.

While everyone was laughing and drinking, Mirajane pulls the script mage and whispered. "Levi... Are you sure Lucy and the two are coming home today too?"

"Yeah...that is what Lucy told me through the lacrima" Levi then replied whispering as well

"Alright, tell me if you see them okay?" Mira whispered back before she left the mage and returned back to the bar

As Levy watched over the door for the coming of Lucy and the others, her attention was caught by the singing Gajeel in the stage. She was laughing and crying at the same time that she forgot to check on the door already.

"TADAIMA!" A voice shouted behind the opened doors of the guild

"Everyone we're back!" another voice then added

Everyone then looks back to the door and unison shouting "LUCY?!JUVIA?!CANA?!"

"Oi,oi,oi... What's happening here?!" Cana said as she puts her hand in her hips

Mirajane ran instantly to them and pulled them inside making them sit. "Welcome back! We're celebrating for your coming!" Mirajane said to make an excuse to the three. But later did they know, Natsu was already behind Mirajane calling out for her "Mira-san! I want some fire chicken again!"

The four mage then looked at the direction where the voice came from. "Natsu!" Mira said as she sees the fire mage

"Natsu..." Lucy then mumbled to herself. As the fire mage stood before Mirajane he noticed a blonde behind her, "Lucy..."

"Alright I'll get you a fire chicken...and you girls?" Mira turned again facing the three female mage

"We'll come with you Mira-san" Juvia then pulled the white hair mage and the brunette. They left Lucy and Natsu alone but they were not talking to one another.

As the three mage left them, Lucy then stood "Natsu, tell them I went home… I'm tired already"

"Lucy… Wait" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's wrist. But before Lucy replied she pulled her wrist away from him and said, "I'm going home" Natsu just froze to the way Lucy has acted upon him. He let her walk away from him like that and said to himself,_ Lucy…what happened to you?_

* * *

Another day has finally come to the guild and Natsu came early in the morning to surprise the celestial mage. As he waited in the table a blue cat then came over flying"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Happy! Where did you go? I woke up and you were not in bed anymore…" Natsu then smirked to the blue cat

"Oh Natsu, I forgot to tell you that I went fishing with Wendy and Carla early in the morning!" Happy then showed a fish he caught

"Good for you Happy!" Natsu then gave another grin

"Natsu…" Erza then approached the two mage as she carried a plate of strawberry short cake

"Erza! Good morning!" Natsu then scooted as he let Erza sit next to him

"So have you talked with Lucy already?" Titania then gave a bit to her cake

"They have… But nothing happened" Makarov then stood next to Erza

"I had nothing to do… She's different now" Natsu then stood as he signed to leave

"If you didn't act the way before…. she wouldn't change!" Erza then gave a dark glare to the fire mage. But before Natsu could talk, Makarov defended the mage, "Let them be Erza… They know what to do" Natsu then walked away from them and walked towards the door. "I hope so Master…" Erza then continued eating her cake.

Before Natsu disappeared from the sight of the Master, Makarov then called out Natsu again, "Natsu!" The fire mage then peeked from his left side then Makarov continued, "Settle things already…You're a team, remember that" Master the walked towards the bar.

As the master left, Natsu then continued his walk towards the door but before he reaches, two mages came walking towards the guild. To his surprise he saw the two Sabertooth dragon slayers, Sting and Rouge.

"N-Natsu-san…" Sting suddenly stuttered as he came face to face the fire mage

"Eh? You're from Sabertooth right?" Natsu said as he stopped from where he stood

"Yeah… I'm Rouge and this is Sting" The black haired mage introduced themselves as he gave a poker face

"Yeah..."

"OI! What are you two doing here?!" Elfman shouted as he came to approach the three mages

"Well… We came here to see Blondie" Sting said as he gave his evil smirk

"Blondie?" Natsu then tilted his head as he wondered who it was. Then a voice came running, "Sting! Rouge! What made you come here?"

"Juvia?! Your friends with them?!" Natsu then widened his eyes to the water mage. Juvia just gave then a smile to tell she does know them. "You're looking for Lucy?"

"Yeah… Where is she?" Sting said as he stood straight

"She's coming… just wait inside…I don't think they would mind" Juvia then turns around to walk back inside. Then the two dragon slayer was now about to walk inside when a hand stopped Sting in the shoulder. "Natsu-san…"

"Why are you looking for Lucy?" Natsu said while his face was being covered by his hair

"She told us during their mission to visit her in Fairy Tail so that we could bond." Rouge said as he stood next to Natsu

"And I really plan seeing her and ask her out… After all she said no own her heart" Sting gave another evil smirk to the fire mage. But before Sting and Rouge could notice the fire in Natsu's fist, it hit the blonde dragon slayer in the face.

As soon as the hit landed on the face of Sting, Sting and Natsu started to fight which cause them to catch the attention of the others. They were shouting at them to stop but none of the two listen until they heard a particular voice which caused them to stop. "STOP!" the voice shouted

"LUCY!" The two mage unison shouting. Lucy then stood in between the two mage and gave a dark glare, "Do you really have to fight in front of the guild? HUH?! NATSU!?" a nerve then popped out of Lucy's forehead as she shouted at the fire mage

"Lu-Lucy… Let me-" Natsu said as he tried to reason out

"Sting are you hurt?" Lucy then gave her attention to the blonde mage

"Lucy?! Why would you care for him more than me?!" Natsu asked as he tried to stand with the help of his knee

"You can take care of yourself Natsu… Besides Sting is a visitor and you got Lissana." Lucy then brought the blonde inside the guild which made Natsu left alone outside.

Lissana then approached the injured fire mage, "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Why… Why? Lucy?" Natsu mumbled to himself but Lissana was still able to hear it

"One day Natsu, you and Lucy will be okay… Don't lose hope" Lissana suddenly gave a hug to now crying Natsu

Lissana decided to bring Natsu home for him to rest. As Natsu lay down on his swing bed, Lissana sat down on a nearby chair. "Natsu, I won't waste the time you took to become a better man for Lucy. I'll talk to Lucy! Don't Worry!" Lissana then ran out his house and went towards the guild.

As soon as Lissana reached back the guild she searched for the celestial mage. She saw Lucy with Erza and the others but no sign of the two Sabertooth dragon slayers. She stood next to the edge of the table, "Lucy… Can we talk?"

"Lissana! Sure, come sit next to me" Lucy said as she looked at the white haired mage

"No Lucy, it needs to be private…Just you and me"

"Oh, I know what you mean already… Erza, don't eat my cake, okay?" Lucy then smiled to Erza as she stood to walk with Lissana

Lissana and Lucy walked out of the guild and stayed at the back. They both sat down on a trunk that was cut down by some of their guild mates and just stared at the bright sky. Lissana then started the conversation, "Lucy? Do you really hate Natsu already?" She didn't mind looking at the celestial mage and continued staring at the sky

"I don't know…I…I just feel sad when I see him" Lucy then lowered her head which makes her hair cover her face

"He loves you… That is the last thing I know before we started the mission"

"No he doesn't… He hates me, more than anything" Lucy then gave a look to the short haired girl

"That's what you think…Maybe he shouted at you before but deep in him, he was hurt that he was doing that to you"

"No, that's-" Lucy replied yet she was cut off when Lissana continued

"I actually told Natsu that I love him, but he told me you were his everything… And once he told me that, I knew that you will always be his love and no one else can replace you…" Lissana then puts her hand on top of Lucy's hand

"Lissana… I-I don't know if-"Lucy widens her eyes to her

"You don't have to believe me… But you have to understand Natsu… He loves you more than anything" Lissana started to cry begging Lucy to understand

"Sorry Lissana… But I need time… I need to think over things between him and me. If you see him, tell him I went to my parents…He knows where to find me" Lucy then walks away from Lissana but soon started to run.

_Lucy, I know you still love him… I'll give you time to think and soon you and Natsu will be okay_, Lissana thought to herself as she watched Lucy run away from the guild

* * *

**Hey readers! What do you think? You may be thinking that Lucy and Natsu should get back together already but let us give them time to reconcile like what Lucy asked from Lissana…haha.. anyways, Next chapter will be GRUVIA… Let's give other pairings some shine!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and you'll read the next one…**

**Review the chapter if you like!**

**Love,**

**FariyTailxNaLu **


	13. To look into her eyes

**Hey readers!**

**Chapter 13 for GRUVIA FANS!**

**Some pairings must shine as well…So I did this! I like GRUVIA as well!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND its CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 13: To look into her eyes**

After the talk that Lucy and Lissana had, the celestial mage decided to go home to her old town to see her parents graves. Meanwhile, Natsu remained silent for days but Lissana was there to accompany him. Somehow the other guild members seem to be affected by the silent distance between Lucy and Natsu.

Erza and Gray sat together as they noticed the gloominess of their guild mates. "Why is everyone too lazy to do some job?" Erza said as she looked around the guild

"It's not that people are lazy, its more of they are affected to what happened to Natsu and Lucy" Gray replied as he finished his shaved ice

"But you don't seem to be affected..." Erza then looks at the empty bowl of ice of Gray then looks back at him

"So are you!" Gray shouted back while leaning forward

"It may look not but really I'm worried for the two" Erza then stared at her empty plate as she continued, "How I wish they'd get along already" Gray didn't respond when he stared down as well at his empty bowl. Erza then started another conversation, "Hey Gray... Why not talk to Juvia... She seems to be really gloomy today" Gray then peeked to see Juvia and he saw a quiet Juvia staring outside of the guild.

"It's fine with me but how about you?" Erza then stood, "I'll just go on a small job instead Gray... Take care of Juvia" then she left to walk towards the request board.

As Erza left, Gray immediately approached Juvia and sat down infront of her. "Hey Juvia! What's up?"

"Huh?Gray!" Juvia said suddenly when her attention shifted to the ice mage

"Wow...First time calling me without the 'sama'" the ice mage then puts his arms behind his head

"Ah...I'm sorry, I-I'm just really sad today" Juvia then lowers her head again but her eyes were still seen and Gray saw her eyed were swelling up with tears

"J-Juvia d-don't cry!" Juvia wipes her tears away as she hears Gray stutter in fright. Gray then continued himself, "Why are you sad? Because of Lucy and Natsu?"

"Yeah...Lucy changed because of Natsu and Natsu changed for Lucy, they are in a complicated situation because of misunderstanding" Juvia then looked at the ice mage

"D-Do you want to go...out?" Gray asked as he looked away to hide his starting heating face

"Out? As in... Date?" Juvia then leans forward to hear clearer the mage

"NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN... Sort of, just to enjoy the day" Gray startled as he responded. Juvia just then giggled to how Gray has reacted, "Don't worry Gray, I'm not the obsessed Juvia today... More of a simple Juvia"

Gray then stood and extended his hand to the water mage, "Your not obsessed, just weird at times" Juvia giggled first before taking the hand of Gray then they went on to their some what 'date'.

Juvia and Gray went around town to hang around places. They spent time on the park, stores and more. But before the sun sets, the two mage went back to the park and stayed to a place where the river was near. They stayed there while lying down and stared at the sky. "It's the second time we did this huh Gray?"

"Yeah, um...Juvia?" Juvia then looked at the dark haired mage. As he caught the attention of the water mage, he continued himself, "What's with you and Lyon?"

"Nothing, just friends"

"Just friends?" Gray then looked at the water mage wide eyes

"Yes... Lyon-sama actually told me that he likes me but I told him that it would be best if we were friends." Gray still stared at her and asked, "Then what do you think of me?" Juvia got shocked that she looked at the mage to check if he was ever joking, "You?!um..."

"You don't have to answer... I think I-"

"Juvia thinks of Gray as my special friend..." Gray suddenly got shock as he was cut off by the mage. Then Juvia continued herself, "So what do you think of me, Gray?"

"HUH?! Umm... I never really thought of it yet." Gray then scratches his forehead as he wondered to the question of Juvia. "Well I think, I'm your good acquaintance..."

"Not quite...more of um...good friend? Or um... Best friend... Or spec-"

"You don't need to force it Gray, I know your just trying to please me and you don't have too..." Juvia then stared back at the sky. "Believe it or not, I find you as my special friend" Gray just then gave a grin to the water mage which later on looked at him back. She mumbled to herself but was still heard by the ice mage, "Gray-sama..."

"I know that I shocked you...I'm not an expressive guy after all" Gray then sat up as he stared at the setting sun. And soon, Juvia sat down as well while looking at the setting sun, "I have noticed too."

"I'm opposite to you...your full of emotions and expressions"

"Well that all happened because of you..."as she said this she gave Gray a glance which was returned by favor of looking at her too. Then she continued, "Gray... Thank you"

"Huh? What for?" Gray then lifted an eye brow as he wondered

"For today and for being my friend and family" Juvia suddenly smiles at the ice mage and Gray then smiled back and said, "You don't have to thank me,because that's what we do in the guild right? Be a friend and a family to one another?"

"HAI!" Then boths of them gave a smile to each other that ended up laughing. Moments later, Gray stood up and gave a hand to Juvia, " I think we should go home, it's dark already"

As they went home, Gray walked the water mage back to her dormitory in Fairy Hills. He told the mage to go inside first before he leaves but then he called out Juvia again and said, "Thanks Juvia for today" Then he left the place with a smile on his face. He didn't noticed that Juvia also went inside with a smile on her face.

* * *

Next day, Lucy and Natsu was still not found in the guild but Juvia and Gray were happier than yesterday. "Ohayou Gray-sama!" Juvia called out

"Good mornig Juvia! You seem to be happy today!"

"All thanks to you!" Juvia then gave a smirk to the ice mage

On the other hand, Wendy and Carla were just a table away from the two mage. Erza then came to sit with them. "Gray-san and Juvia-chan seem to be really close than before!" Wendy said as she observed the two

"Well that's not really new for me..." Erza said as she took her bit from her cake

"Well that's something new to us because they are close than ever... And we never saw Gray act like that to Juvia" Carla then added to support Wendy

Back to Juvia and Gray, Juvia has told the mage that she would be going on her small job since she needed money to pay her rent. "Your going on a job? Alone?" Gray asked as he got surprised.

"Yes I need too... See you later Gray-sama!' Juvia then turns around and headed towards the request board but before she got away, Gray pulled her towards him making her land on Gray's chest. Both of them got shocked that they only stared at each other. But soon Juvia gave a small kiss on the ice mage's cheek and said, "See you later Gray! And I forgot to tell you, put on some clothes, you might get sick" Then she continued her walk towards the board

Before Gray could react to what happened, he just blushed and froze to where he stood. He came back to himself when a voice came to talk to him, "I guess Gray you understand now how she feels?"

"I don't know Erza... But when I stared at her eyes, I felt my heart beat fast." Gray said still looking at the water mage then he continued, "And now she kissed me..."

"That really happens when you are able to look at the eyes of your love sincerely" Erza then left Gray still standing from his place while staring at the water mage. Gray then mumbled to himself, _love? Juvia?_

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!"

_KYAAAAAA!_

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 13-**

**There you have it readers! I hoped you liked it even if it's not that fluffy as Natsu and Lucy... ANYWAYS... Give it a review so that I know what you think of it!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	14. Facing once again

**Hey readers!**

**Chapter 14 is here for you!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter because NATSU AND LUCY IS BACK IN THE SCENE!**

**I won't let you wait anymore guys!**

**Love,**

**FiryTailxNaLu**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Facing once again**

After days has passed since the day Lucy left to go to her old hometown, Lissana has told what Lucy has said to her to Natsu. Now the fire mage has followed the spirit mage and met up with her in the grave. He found her standing in front of the two graves. "Lucy…"

"You came…" Lucy said still staring at the graves of her parents

"I-I hope we-"

"Just a moment Natsu and we'll talk." Lucy then puts down the two bouquets of flowers to each grave

Moments after Lucy praying to her parents, she came to turn around and faced Natsu with a small grin in her face. She walked up to him and greeted him, "Hello Natsu… You want to talk right?" Natsu just gave the 'hmm' while giving her a nod. Lucy and Natsu walked through town and sat on an open terrace coffee shop.

"What can I get you Ma'am, Sir?" the waitress asked as she handed the menu

"I'll just have some honey lemon tea…You Natsu?" Lucy said as she handed back the menu. Natsu's face was indescribable, so Lucy leaned as she asked, "Natsu? Are you okay?" the fire mage then leaned forward as he whispered to her back, "Do they even offer fire?"

Lucy suddenly broke into laugher which made the waitress and Natsu freaked out. The waitress just gave a weird stare to the blonde then soon she noticed that the mage looked at her, "Miss, he'll get the same as mine" Lucy then continued to laugh. The waitress then left with their order and Lucy tried to stop laughing already."Oi! What's so funny with what I said?!"

"Nothing…So what do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked still giving a little laughter

"Uh…well…about Sting" Natsu then looked away from her as he felt gloomy again. Lucy's face then came to serious and replied, "What about Sting?"

"Well…I was wondering if you were really going out with him…" Now Natsu gave a straight look into the celestial mage. Lucy didn't mind the question and just looked back at him in the eyes and said, "What if I am…is there something wrong with it?"

Natsu just looked down as he shook his head. Silence then came to them when suddenly the waitress came back with their order. She placed the tea in front of the two and left. The two mages still didn't talk, but Lucy took her first sip to her tea and she broke the silence. "I know Natsu that we are in complete messed up situation but-"

"Do you like him?" Natsu suddenly asked as he cuts off the blonde. Lucy just then looked at him really shock from what she heard. "W-What? Do I like him? Sting?" Lucy returned back the question as she showed disbelief to what she heard

"Yes, I'm asking you… Do you like him? Sting… The blonde dragon slayer? Of Saber-"

"I get it… Why are you even asking?"

"Because no matter what are situation is, I won't let you date him…" He stated as he took a stand

"And why is that? Who do yo-"Lucy asked as she stood to level herself to his eyes but then cut off by him as he shouted back at her

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"As Natsu shouted he found himself sitting back again and felt weak. Lucy widens her eyes as she heard him say it. She felt weak as well so she sat down again. They didn't mind the people inside the shop that started to look at them and whisper to each other. Lucy then responded as she focused again to the conversation, "I-I thought you hated me? A good reason already for breaking up…"

"Lucy, you know that hating a person is not enough to break a relationship… Did you just give up that easy?" Natsu then glanced at her straight in her eyes

"I-I didn't give up… I just realized that what I did to you is what you don't deserve. I wasn't good enough for YOU!" Lucy emphasized the last word as she started to feel tears dropping on her cheeks. She covered her face by her two hands and started sobbing. Natsu hurried himself and squatted next to Lucy as she cried. He took the hands of the mage out of her face and held it, "Don't think like that, I'm the one that you don't deserve. Lucy, I'm sorry…"

"Natsu…"

"I'm really sorry for what I did… I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain… I-I'm just… so sorry" The fire mage then lowered his head but then a hand cupped his face and made him look up. As he looked up, Lucy's eyes is what he met. "I forgive you… And I'm sorry as w-"Natsu didn't let her finish anymore by hugging her really tight. He enclosed their distance by grabbing her shoulder, Lucy at first got shock but then she returned the favor by hugging him by the waist.

* * *

Next morning came, back in the guild, Wendy, Carla, and Happy sat together as they ate their breakfast in the guild. Wendy then checks the door as if waiting for someone to walk in. "Wendy… Are you waiting for someone to come?" Carla walked up to her

"Romeo is inside, Wendy… Is there someone else you expect?" Happy then barged in to the conversation

"EH?! No… I'm actually hoping that Lucy-san and Natsu-san would come soon… That's what Lissana-san also expects…" Wendy first waved her hand in front then puts down as she calmed down

Moments later, two mage walked in front of the guild. "TADAIMA, MINA!" A familiar voice shouted then another came, "TADAIMA!"

Everyone shouted at the same time, "NATSU! LUCY!" Soon everyone run up them as they tried to hug the two mage but before they reached the two, a sweet voice talked "Welcome Back Natsu and Lucy!"

"Thank you Mira-san!" Lucy then responded as she gave her a hug. Wendy and Levy soon came up to her and gave her a hug. On the other hand, Natsu was caught up by the guys and ended up having a small rumble.

Everything seemed to be back to normal now and everyone was still energetic as they partied all day. They drank and played all day and now the night has fallen. Lucy decided to go home and she gave good-byes to her friends. Natsu on the other side of the guild noticed that Lucy was now leaving so he decided as well to give his good-byes to his comrades.

Natsu chased down Lucy and walked her home. She didn't mind since they have reconciled now but then questions still ran through their heads. _Natsu is bringing me home again…We just patched up yesterday and now… I don't know what we are… _Lucy thought to herself while they were walking. On the other hand, the fire mage was making a thought as well to him, _I'll bring home Lucy just the way I did before… But does it mean that we are back to our relationship? I mean, we fixed the problem already… Can I give her a kiss once we reach her apartment? No, no, no… Maybe some other time._

The walking has now ended as they reached the apartment. Natsu didn't know what to do next if he should leave or at least give her a good night kiss before leaving. But before he could decide, Lucy uttered "Natsu, come in first" Natsu just then went inside as she commanded him.

"Well, do you want something before leaving?" the blonde asked as she turned around to face him. Then Natsu came closer to her as he cupped her face, "No… I'm good" He noticed the face of the blonde started to flush but before Lucy could react, Natsu let goes off her and said, "I better go… It's late already" As he turns, Lucy tried to catch his hand and luckily she was able to pull it but to her surprise he looked back at her. They ended up their lips meeting at the same time.

The two mage got surprised at the same time that their eyes started to get big. But Natsu didn't miss the chance and pulled her even closer. Lucy was pulled by her waist when she felt the kiss of Natsu got deeper. She was surprised at first but then she melted to the kiss and kissed him back passionately.

As they kissed, their heads moved in rhythm switching from side to side. Lucy then wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she tip toed. She suddenly felt Natsu's hands slides down to her thighs and brought her up. Instantly, she wrapped her legs to his waist as he walked to her bed room. Suddenly they broke the kiss once Natsu laid her down to her bed. They were both having a heavy breathing while looking at each other's eyes. "Natsu…"

Natsu then stood up from his position on top of the celestial mage and walked back, "I'm sorry Lucy… I-I just missed your kisses… If we don't stop this I might not hold back anymore" Lucy then stood up in front of him and soon caressed his chest while taking off his vest, "Then don't hold back"

Soon the fire mage kissed her again as he hears the permission of the celestial mage. Natsu kissed her passionately that soon their tongues were inside each other's mouth fighting for dominance but soon it moved with rhythm again. Natsu laid her down again in bed, making him on top of her. His hand soon explored the curves of her body, ending his hands entering under Lucy's green loose top. He caressed her small stomach will giving her hot kisses in her neck.

The night was now getting deep and the couple is still in the middle of a passionate love making. They took all the time for kissing and touching one another. Before the night ends, Natsu uttered to his partner "I love you Lucy"

"I love you more Natsu"

Then both uttered at the same time, "I love you most"

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 14-**

**There you have it readers!**

**I FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! To be honest, I quite felt uncomfortable writing the last scenes because I'm a self claimed conservative person but I MADE IT THROUGH! I hope I made it interesting and fluffy!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Readers,**

**This is the end of SPARKING LOVE… BUT! I'm going to write a last chapter as an epilogue and don't worry I'll try to make it FLUFFY AND REALLY INTERESTING!**

**Thank you again for reading this story and for following, for the favorites and reviews… I know it is a sudden ending but I really enjoyed doing this! I hope you did as well!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **


	15. Epilogue

**Hey Readers!**

**This is the EPILOGUE that I promised… Sad to say this is the last chapter of Sparking love… I hope you will enjoy this last moment of NaLu.**

**Don't worry my dear readers, I SHALL CREATE A NEW STORY!**

**But anyways, enjoy this last presentation I have for you all! Sorry if it would be long…**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS…It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: The sweetest spark in love**

It has been 10 months since Natsu and Lucy are in a relationship. They have spent it with a lot of love, fighting and get together again. Everyone in the guild actually has envied the two because the more trials that came upon their relationship the more strongly their relationship became.

On the other hand, due to these two mage, they were able to create new couples too in the guild. One of them is Gray and Juvia. Finally Gray admitted to Juvia that he has fallen in love with the water mage and now they are staying in one roof. Another couple is Erza and Jellal. Jellal came over Fairy Tail with Meledy and Ultear to thank the guild personally. Finally, Jellal as well has confessed his feeling for the re-quip mage. Erza happily accepted him as his boyfriend and now Jellal is part of the guild already because of her. Gajeel and Levy as well became a couple because of the two. The iron dragon slayer finally spilled his feelings for the solid script mage when he sang up in stage during Rainbow sakura festival. Levy finally was able to express her feelings too to the dragon slayer.

All that happened within ten months and now Natsu has come up with a new plan for the upcoming anniversary of him and Lucy. "Guys… What do you think of my plan?" The fire mage whispered to his friends who were sitting next to him in a table.

"Well, knowing Lucy she'll like it… I guess" Gray whispered back then checked on the girls that were in the bar

"Natsu, make it as simple as it can be…But make it sure to be sweet" Jellal then added

"Okay…Okay… How about the place?"

"FLAME HEAD! The place is perfect!" Gajeel expressed while lifting a fist in the air

"HEY! Want some fight?!" Natsu then came to head to head battle with the iron dragon slayer. Gray then butted in, "OI! Stop you two!"

"SHUT UP! STRIPPER!" the two dragon slayer shouted. Gray then checked on himself and saw himself no clothes again, _KYAAAAAAA!_

* * *

In the bar, Lucy and the girls were discussing something as well that referred to the near anniversary date. "So Lucy…what is your plan for your soon anniversary? A baby?" Cana said before she drank her barrel

"CANA! Of course not!" Lucy then blushed as red as Erza's hair. All of them just laughed as they saw her face. Lucy then continued but her face was still flushed, "Well, I was planning to bring him to Hahuna Island… They say it is one of the most romantic places…"

"Oh yes! Juvia and Gray went there! And that is where he took my vir-" Juvia suddenly uttered but then cut off by the white haired mage. "YES JUVIA WE GET IT!" Mira then shivered as she remembered the details Juvia shared her about that love making. And once again the girls all laughed together, this time due to the face of Mira.

"Well? What do you plan there?" Erza then looked at the celestial mage

"I-I don't know yet…Anything…I guess?" Lucy then puts her chin in her hands as she rested her arm in the table. Levy then leaned to see Lucy and asked, "Lucy? What do you want Natsu to do for you this anniversary?"

"Do for me?" She glanced at once the mage and stared back at the ceiling. Moments later, she uttered her answer, "For some reason, I'm excited to see how Natsu would propose to me…If ever he does…"

"Do you expect him too? As in, in your first anniversary?" Cana puts down her barrel and soon everyone looked at the blonde.

"No… I don't think marrying me is in his mind yet… But it's fine! I mean, were perfectly happy! Maybe some other years to come…right?" Lucy tried to convince the girls while she suddenly sweat dropped as she saw their disbelief glare.

"Well then I wish you both happiness…" Mira then gave a hug to the celestial mage which was followed by others.

* * *

Three days has passed and the date has finally arrived..

**Lucy's POV**

As I woke up from my apartment, I looked around for a pink haired mage but I didn't find any. "As I can remember Natsu was here last night… We actually slept together…but where is he?" I talked to myself as I stood up from bed.

As I kept wondering about his disappearance I decided to take a bath already. I'm really excited for this day after all. But I really wanted to greet him first…But I'll just wait to see him

…**~x~…**

"AHHH! Great bath… but if Natsu was here, he could have scrubbed my back even better… Where is that boy anyway?" I said as I stepped out of the bathroom. And yet I still didn't find any pink haired mage.

I have decided to go to the guild as I expect to see him there. So I checked my dresser and picked out my attire for this special day. I had a hard time to pick between my red tube dress and blue flowing dress. But before I could decide I suddenly noticed a white big box in my bed, "Since when did this box arrive? I didn't notice anyone…"

I tried to check the window to see anyone but there was none. I checked back at the box and there was a card so I read it out load, "DEAR LUCY…"

_**WEAR THIS TODAY BECAUSE AS WE KNOW, IT IS A SPECIAL DAY… I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN FRONT OF THE RAINBOW SAKURA TREE THIS MORNING…**_

_**I LOVE YOU LUCY AND I LOVE YOU MOST…**_

"LOVE NATSU" I read then I suddenly uttered, "I love you too Natsu…"

I couldn't wait any longer so I opened the box and it surprised me a lot. A pink sleeveless dress that was above my knee that had big ribbon behind it. A pair of pale pink high heeled shoes was also inside the box. I couldn't believe my eyes with the gift of Natsu to me and all I did was hug it really tight.

I wore it, it was a perfect fit both shoes and dress. "Natsu really knows my size…He really knows me…" Then I just smiled away while I was staring at myself in the mirror.

It strike 9 already in the morning, "MY GOSH! I better go! He hates to wait after all!" I ran out of my apartment but I didn't forget to lock my doors.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Well it is 6 in the morning and Lucy is still under my arms sound asleep. I have to leave early because I got to make my plans in action. Good thing Lucy turned and now I'm free to go. _I better go through the window…I should not wake her up because of the noise_, I thought while opening the window and jumping out of it.

I went to different places where we will be going through out this day. I made sure everything will be perfect. As I finished going to places, I took the dress I asked from Mira as we met at the guild. I hurried back to Lucy's apartment to leave the box. Good thing she was in the bathroom, "Hey, this day is really cooperating with me…" I whispered as I left the box. But before I could leave, I heard her talking to herself, "You are really weird Lucy, hehe, that's why I love you…" As soon as I heard the shower stopped, I ran out of the window and hid in the near alley.

I will be meeting her at the Rainbow Sakura tree later at 9. Eventually it's 8 o' clock already and I better get ready myself so that I could match her clothes, thanks to Mira-san, we would be a perfect couple today.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was on her way now to the park where the rainbow Sakura was standing. She dusted off the invisible dust in her pink dress while walking. But moments after, she stopped at the middle of the park as she saw a lot of people in the place and she started to wonder, "How am I supposed to see him here?"

Before Lucy could react and get annoyed, a little boy came to approach her, "Oneesan, are you Lucy?" Lucy then looked down at the boy as she wondered but she nodded as a respond to his question. Lucy tried to ask but the boy gave a piece of paper and started to run. "Oi! Wait! What is this?!" The boy was too far already so it couldn't respond, "Hm…Even he hears me I'm pretty sure he won't answer me… What is this anyway?" She lifted the paper and there was another note;

_**Lucy,**_

_**We are a perfect match today…**_

_**Look for a man who wears the same color as your dress…**_

_**And finally we will meet**_

_**Love,**_

_**Natsu**_

"What are you planning Natsu? But it's giving me excitement!" The celestial mage then looks around to find a man wearing the same color as hers. To her surprise she saw one standing in front of the tree which makes his back face her. Soon Lucy hurried to the man to approach him.

"Nat-!" Lucy pulled from his shoulder

"Are you Lucy?" Then man asked as he came to face to face her

"Huh? Y-yeah… I'm Lucy… Where is Natsu?"

The man didn't answer the question of the mage and just handed another letter. And soon left a speechless blonde mage in front of the Sakura tree. "What the heck?! Where is that pinky?!" She shouted as she opened the letter and read aloud, _**"BEHIND YOU"**_

As Lucy read it, she instantly turned around and to her surprise she saw a pink haired mage. Her eyes widened as she saw him a wear a black tux, "N-Natsu? What are you wearing? I-I thought we would be perfect match?"

"Well, I didn't say I wore pink… I said the man wore pink but what we are wearing is a perfect match for the occasion…" Natsu said as he stepped closer to her. Instead of uttering some respond, Lucy suddenly jumped to hug him really tight in his neck and whispered, "Happy Anniversary Natsu…I love you" Returning the favor, the fire mage then hugged her back by her waist and lifted her up, "Happy Anniversary too… I love you Lucy" He then settled her down and looked at her eyes, "Remember this place?"

Lucy then looked around as they parted, "Huh? This place is the park…" Before she could continue, she started to blush really hard, "It's where we…"

"Our first kiss…" Natsu then gave a peak kiss on her lips which made her surprise. She then hit him in the shoulder and returned the kiss. Natsu then pulled her by the wrist as they went on to the next place.

…**~x~…**

The next destination of the couple was the guild. But surprisingly the guild was empty, "W-where is everybody?"

"I don't know…" Natsu then pulled her inside and they stood in the middle of the room. Natsu then grabbed her other hand as he continued, "Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah… The guild, where we meet before we go on missions, where we laugh with friends… where I fist fell in love with you…"Lucy stated as she looked around and ended her look to his black onyx eyes. But later, Natsu's grip to her wrist somehow tightened and uttered, "And the place where we fought and caused us to part…" Lucy's eyes then widened as she stared at the dragon slayer. Her mouth parted as she tried to speak but then he continued himself, "But that was the reason why our relationship became even stronger…"

Lucy just then crushed her lips to his. He was surprised at first but then kissed her back and once again he lifted her up again. As they parted and Lucy was put down, the celestial mage spoke, "And that is why we love each other more" Then she gave a beautiful smile that Natsu always love.

…**~x~…**

"Natsu… the sun has settled down already… Maybe I could give you a surprise now?" Lucy asked as she pulled him to stop walking. The salmon pink haired mage then stopped as he turned to look at the blonde. "You have a surprise for me?" He then stood straight in front of her as he waited for his surprise. "Uh-w-well… My surprise is…" He started to pull her again by the hand and spoke, "Reserve that later, we better eat already… I'M HUNGRY!" Lucy got surprised but then just giggled to his reaction.

Soon they were standing in front of a two large doors in a fancy hotel in Magnolia. Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand as she felt nervous, "N-Natsu… Why are we even here? What is inside this room?"

"Food… We are here to eat right?" Natsu replied as confident as he is. Lucy couldn't argue any longer so she just swallowed really hard to settle her nervousness. Soon Natsu pushed the door as to open it and they walked in.

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NATSU AND LUCY!**_

Every Fairy Tail member shouted as they saw the two walking inside the room. There were howling, whistling, and cheering from each one of them. Lucy can't help but to be surprised as they greeted them both. She suddenly felt tears were running her cheeks and Natsu can't help but to notice. "L-Lucy!? Why are you crying?!"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy…" She sniffed then hugged him once again really tight.

…**~x~…**

The night was now getting deep, but everyone was still energetic. Lucy was with the female mages while Natsu was with the guys. The girls were talking about the day of Lucy while Natsu was experiencing some pushes already. "COME ON NATSU! DO IT NOW!" Gajeel then pushed the fire mage

"Okay! Okay! Here I come!" Natsu then walked towards the celestial mage and asked permission from the girls to grab her for a minute. Soon the couple walked in the middle of the room which caught the attention of everyone. They all calmed down as if knowing what will happen next.

"Lucy…" Natsu started as Lucy looked at him in his eyes and gave a wide smile. He then continued as he saw her nod, "This day is the exact date that I gave you a kiss in the park. The day that you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend…The day we became a couple…"

Lucy started to feel butterflies in her stomach as he gave those words. And soon her knees were beginning to shake making her feel weak. Lucy tried to hide her nervousness as she waited for him to continue, "So now Lucy, at this exact date… I will ask you one question…"

**Lucy's POV**

My heart is beating fast! Faster than the time I was really close to his body. Faster than the times he would look at my eyes as if looking straight to my soul. I can't explain how I feel right now, my heart is going to explode soon!

"So now Lucy, at this exact date…I will ask you one question…"

**Normal POV**

"Lucy… Will you marry this man kneeling in front of you?"

Natsu then kneeled down with his one knee as he held her hand and showed a red box. The box held a ring that had a shiny diamond in the middle. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the question and to the ring that appeared in front of her.

Lucy is speechless as she heard the fire mage proposed to her in the middle of the room having every guild member look at them holding their breath. Natsu just looked up to her waiting for her reply and as if not breathing as well.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy's eyes started to swell up with tears and everyone in the guild started to frown with the idea of hearing her say no.

"This lady in front of that man kneeling is accepting his proposal…" Natsu then looked down as to the thought he was denied, he then repeated her, "Your accepting my proposal…WAIT!"

"I DO NATSU! I DO!" Lucy then leaped up and down as she heard him repeat what she said and soon everyone cheered and shouted hurray. Natsu then stood quickly as he lifted her up twirling around because of excitement.

* * *

"**Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" **

"I DO…" Natsu the grinned to the bride in front of him

"**Do you Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" **

"I DO"

"**You may kiss the bride…"**

* * *

Five years has past and the couples stayed stronger as ever. Natsu and Lucy remained the sweetest couple that the fairy tail could behold.

"DADDY!" a little girl shouting coming from the outside of the guild doors. Soon the man picked her up after running towards him, " Nashi! Good morning…Where mommy?"

"NASHI! Don't you ever run! For goodness sake, Natsu! Teach your daughter!" Lucy then crossed her arms across her chest after running after the girl.

"Mommy is scary again daddy…" the girl called Nashi said as she whispered to his daddy

"Haha… that's my daughter! She runs like me!" Natsu then twirled her up in the air while hearing her giggles

"Hey Lucy!" Erza then approached the blonde, "Nashi is really cute, having a pink hair and a brown eyes, she really is a mixture of you two…"

"I know… That's why I love them both" Lucy just then smiled as she stared at her perfect family

* * *

**THE END**

**There you have it my dear friends/readers!**

**Sorry if the epilogue is really long… I just wanted to elaborate every detail which could make the scenes really realistic…**

**I hope you loved this part and the WHOLE STORY! I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and follows that you guys make… Thanks for supporting my story!**

**I hope in my other UPCOMING stories you will read them too!**

**Well that's it!**

**THANKS AGAIN READERS!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailXNaLu**


End file.
